


There Are No Innocent Vampires

by Romaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaine/pseuds/Romaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius was the best of Auror Potter's new recruits, but a summer evening spent celebrating the end of training with friends around a magical fire in the woods changed Scorpius' destiny. Now Harry must fight Ministry protocol, Malfoy family secrets, and the carnal claims of a Dark creature in order to learn who he can trust – and who wants Scorpius dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Innocent Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> The story contains vampires from Scottish mythology. Here's a link to learn a little about them. [Baobhan Sith](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baobhan_sith). In addition, I've use the word Seanmhair, which is Scottish for Grandmother. 
> 
> Age disparity (Harry is 48 and Scorpius is 22)

**There are No Innocent Vampires  
by Romaine**

_'Is there a defence? I defy anyone who has watched you as I have — and I have watched you more closely than you can have imagined — not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands._  
Albus Dumbledore speaking to Harry Potter. _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ by JK Rowling.

Scorpius plucked the strings of his lute, his light-hearted laugh carrying through the glen as his three friends danced and sang. The lute had once belonged to his great-grandmother, Lucinda Malfoy, the only relative whose portrait didn't grace the hallways of his ancestral home. He had taught himself how to play as a young child, spending many days and nights perfecting the skill. 

The after dinner walk with his friends had turned into a private party in a clearing surrounded by thick, spindly trees. Scorpius Summoned blankets, his instrument, and drink and food from their lavish hotel room. Honey wine and sweet fruits encouraged the four to sing and laugh with abandon. The world was their oyster; they'd just finished their last Auror practical and all had passed spectacularly. Four years of gruelling training were now over. To their delight, woodland fairies lighted in the treetops above as the sun began its late descent. The usually shy creatures seemed enraptured with the minstrel and the dancing lads below, and more flocked to enjoy the scene.

"It would be splendid if we had witches to dance with," Nigel said.

"I can play the part," Scorpius responded with a wink and tweaked a string out of tune.

"Scorpius, if I ever had the inclination, it would be with you, mate. But, I don't, and it's been months since I've shagged a good witch."

"That'll teach you," Vincent said as he passed a fresh flask of drink to Sean. "You must try a bad witch. They're much more fun."

"Good, bad, I don't care; I just want to shag."

Scorpius continued to pluck the strings as the others whined about their sorrowful love lives. "I, on the other hand, had a perfect shag last night."

The other three scowled at him in jest.

Scorpius laughed again. "Nothing like a tight arse, my friends."

He grinned, remembering the previous night's conquest and continued to play. He didn't even remember the bloke's name. He never did. The melodic tune filled the night air as stars, one by one, began to appear. More fairies from the glen joined the others when Scorpius started a small magical bonfire and the inebriated wizards danced around it. 

"May we join?" 

The four young wizards were startled as four beautiful women entered their clearing. 

"Yes, of course, my fair ladies," Sean said and bowed deeply.

Scorpius blinked; he hadn't seen them make their way into the area nor had he heard a twig snap, announcing their arrival.

"Do you live nearby?" Scorpius asked. Something felt wrong; he couldn't stop staring at their long, flowing, green dresses. He knew it meant something important. "I can't imagine four lovely ladies, such as you, strolling down into the glen this time of night."

Each woman stepped quietly over to one of the wizards.

"We are daughters of the glen, handsome wizard. Our home is nearby. We didn't mean to interrupt, but your songs and music drew us from our solitude. We love to dance," one woman said as she perched on the blanket next to Scorpius. "My name is Fennet. Please continue to play; my sisters will entertain your friends while I listen to your delightful music."

Scorpius shook his head as she tucked her legs under her dress. The fairies' lights were playing tricks with his eyes; it wasn't feet he saw in that brief moment. He realised he was foolish to think otherwise as the three partners swirled around the magical flames. Long, luxurious golden hair swayed, catching the fire's light.

"Have a sip, my Lord," the woman said as she presented a wooden goblet to Scorpius' lips. Her eyes were filled with excitement, and if Scorpius read her correctly, mischief.

"I'm no Lord, my Lady, and what drink do you offer?"

"Blackberry wine," she answered and then took a sip from the goblet herself.

Scorpius acquiesced and let the sweet red liquid touch his lips but still took very little. "Its fragrance is nothing like the wine I have at my home."

The woman laughed. He stared at her beautiful, wide smile and green eyes that sparkled with the fire's flames. He began to pluck his lute again. He felt light-headed and his vision began to blur, but never had he felt so content.

He watched as his friends staggered onto blankets. He was happy for them as he saw dresses being raised and heard trousers being unzipped. He sighed heavily, knowing he would disappoint the woman next to him as he felt a fingernail caress his cheek. He shivered. "My Lady, no."

Green eyes turned red. And then a memory of stories told at his grandfather's knee came to him. He yelled with no voice as he felt the slashes down his throat and chest. He reached into the night air, but grasped nothing.

"You!" he heard the woman screech as he fell to his side. "You shall pay for this!" His vision twisted with the fire's flames as he heard screams and saw carnage no man should ever see.

************

Harry and Ron followed the hag as she hobbled over rocks jettisoning out of the hill of moss and brambles; their boots threatened to sink into the damp earth. With heavy breath, they reached the top. Harry surveyed the vista; the morning mist lay thick on the distant lake. Only the spires of the Glengarry Castle Hotel, perched on the shore, could be seen. Harry took another deep breath, remembering the panic the boys' parents were in; even Draco paced the hotel's drawing room set aside for them to wait. It was only because of fate that Albus had the flu and couldn't make it with his friends that Harry wasn't feeling the same pain and worry as the other parents. His pain was different.

"Down there, deep in the glen, you'll find 'em. I can't take you any further."

"Thank you," Ron said and handed the old witch a few coins.

"Shit!" Harry stumbled to the ground, his boot heel caught in the blackberry bush as they began to walk downhill; he scrambled back up and wiped the mud and grass stuck to his knees. Ron smirked as Harry brought the heel of his palm to his mouth and then spit out the mud he had sucked in. Harry glanced at his hand. 

"Need some help?" Ron asked. 

"No, just a scrape."

Both of them stayed off the subject of what they might find as they began to walk down the hill into the glen. Almost every available Auror was combing the area, looking for clues as to where their new graduates had taken their evening stroll and why they hadn't returned. The old hag's description sounded more as if a pack of pine martins had ambushed a family of mountain hares. There were no shoeprints leading down, but they might have entered the glen from another direction. Ron stopped and pointed to indentions in the morning dewy grass. Harry bent down and inspected them more closely. "Deer. Hoof marks, but they're off stride." Ron shrugged and carried on. The bottom of the glen was thick with trees, but both Aurors could see a path of broken branches. Ron reached forward and pulled the hanging tree limbs aside.

"Jesus Christ! What the fuck did this?"

Harry stood at the edge of the opening, speechless. He'd seen massacres before, werewolves being the worst, but even then, there was blood. The bile reached too far up to be stopped. All he could do was hope these weren't the remains of his Aurors. Harry turned his back and let it come up. There was no shame; every Auror had done it, and those that didn't were looked upon suspiciously.

Three dismembered corpses, naked and stark white, were scattered around the still smouldering bonfire. They were unrecognisable. Harry tilted his head and stared at the small blue flames. 

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The fire, it's magical. One of them is alive, and if this is the group, where's Scorpius? None of them have his hair."

"No idea, but no fucking way are any of these three alive," Ron said as he bent down to the nearest corpse, who had brown, curly hair. His face was shredded. "Harry, look at this? There are deep scratch marks all over their chests."

"Turn him over," Harry said, knowing one of the missing wizards had locks like the corpse.

Ron reached into his robe pocket and withdrew a pair of gloves. Carefully he turned the partial body over. "Fucking hell!" His gloved finger mapped the deep gouges down the dead wizard's back. There was no blood, just white muscle, rib bones showing through, and a simple green snake with the word _Slytherin_ on a patch of hanging skin.

"It's Vincent Goyle."

Harry lifted his wand and red sparks shot up into the sky. He walked around the outskirts of the clearing, and saw a depression in the grass on the other side of the fire, skid marks leading away from the area, and more deer prints. Aurors popped in around him. He shooed them towards Ron, who called for their assistance. 

Harry followed the trail slowly, his eyes widening as he noted more marks leading up the opposing hill. Hesitantly, he entered into the spindly trees, following the makeshift trail. He spotted bright blinking lights ahead and the high-pitched chatter of what he knew were fairies. Rarely had he ever seen them in daylight or in such large numbers. He ran uphill and stopped as he came across a body covered in frantically flashing lights. He bent down and the fairies departed to the branches above. Harry grasped the chin of the body with white blond hair and turned its face towards him. 

"Scorpius," he whispered. 

There was no response.

Deep marks crossed Scorpius' face and chest, but some were stitching back together. His face was almost healed. Harry glanced up at the fairies and nodded. They fluttered in response. He returned his gaze to Scorpius' body. A few drops of blood had dried down his side. Harry put his fingertips on Scorpius' neck, hoping to feel a pulse. With no warning, grey feral eyes opened, and hands grabbed onto Harry's wrist.

"Damn!" Harry tried to pull away. He shook his hand furiously as Scorpius opened his mouth. His tongue licked across Harry's dirty palm and then teeth bit down on the heel, almost puncturing the skin as he began to suck. 

Aurors were soon at Harry's side, aiming Stunning spells at Scorpius. Harry was on his knees, breathing hard, staring at the hand Scorpius still had a grip on; it was already bruising. He looked over to Scorpius as his eyelids lowered. He'd seen that look of such sadness and disappointment once before. His heart ached as eyelashes finally met, and Scorpius' fingers relaxed.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Harry shouted. His stag scraped the ground with its front hoof and then disappeared to give news to those waiting at the hotel. He looked up at the Aurors around him and then wrapped his arms around Scorpius. "I'm taking him to St Mungo's." 

****************

"Where is he?" Draco stormed through the waiting-room doors. 

Harry stood up. "He's being examined now, Malfoy."

"And..." Draco huffed.

"And a Healer should be out soon to let you know."

Draco's eyes narrowed. He glanced back at the door as his wife and parents hurried into the room. They circled around Draco. "Potter brought him in. He said the Healer should be out soon, and my God, Potter, what the hell happened to your hand?"

Harry lifted his hand; it had worsened. The cut was oozing pus and his palm was turning dark purple. "I'll have it checked after I hear the Healer's report."

Lucius stepped forward. His brow furrowed. "Auror Potter, did my grandson do that to you?"

Harry nodded.

Lucius' hand reached forward towards Harry's wrist; Harry pulled it back. He winced as pain shot through his arm with the sudden movement.

"Please, Auror Potter, tell us the circumstances," Lucius said.

Harry sat down and explained how he and Ron had found the hag foraging for mushrooms and she'd told them she'd spied something down in the glen. Draco closed his eyes; Harry knew that he was thinking of how Greg Goyle would take the news. 

"Deer prints?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but no footprints. We didn't even see the ones Scorpius and his friends made, except the dragged ones leading me to Scorpius."

Lucius nodded.

"And no blood?"

Harry winced. "Only on Scorpius. I felt a faint pulse." Lucius didn't seem to be affected by the description of the massacre. Astoria, looking faint, left the waiting room on pretence of getting tea for the group. Narcissa sat still, while Draco stood close by his father, his face whitening with almost every word spoken.

"Mr Malfoy, do you know what attacked them?" Harry asked Lucius.

"I believe so, but you would need Scorpius' memory to confirm my hypothesis."

"What? What was it?"

The corner of Lucius' lip curled up. Harry detested that Lucius found joy in knowing something he didn't. Lucius turned to Draco. 

"The White Women of the Scottish Highlands."

"Oh, God, no!" Narcissa cried.

"What—what are they?" Harry demanded.

"They are Baobhan Sith."

Draco stumbled backwards. "No, Father, no. Not Scorpius." Lucius reached out and grabbed Draco, steadying him.

Harry searched his memory, trying to remember if he'd ever heard of these women before or that _other_ name. Nothing came close to ringing a bell.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm sorry but I'm not familiar with them."

Draco stepped towards Harry. His eyes were wild, and saliva formed at the corner of his mouth. "Vampires, they're fucking vampires that seduce young men travelling in the Highland glens."

"But the gouges," Harry mumbled, trying not to make the situation worse.

"They don't have fangs, Auror Potter, they use their fingernails, which during the mati—rape, become talons. What you saw was correct; they don't have human feet, but hooves like deer."

Harry couldn't help but look down at his hand, wondering if he'd been infected.

"Lucius, how could Scorpius have survived?" Narcissa asked. "No male has ever survived." 

"Females survive?" Harry inquired before he could stop himself.

"Witches can be turned, but wizards become their feast," Lucius responded as he led Draco to the chair next to Narcissa.

They were all startled as a Healer opened the examination room. The first thing Harry noticed was that the room the Healer came from was pitch black.

"Mr Malfoy, I'm Healer Haegel," she said and sat down next to Draco. "I'm very sorry."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "He's dead?"

The Healer shook her head. "No, but death can be arranged if you choose after I explain his diagnosis."

"Never!" Narcissa stated. Lucius walked behind her chair and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Go on," Draco said to the Healer. "I need to know."

"We've examined his memory, and, Auror Potter," she said and turned to Harry briefly, "it's still in the Pensieve for you to look at. I'm sorry but you will have to return it to Scorpius before nightfall. If he awakens without the memory, it will be much worse."

Harry's stomach dropped as he heard Draco emit a whimper.

"He and the others were attacked by Baobhan Sith. We can't tell you why Scorpius survived. Auror Potter," the Healer said, looking over to Harry again, "you will see Scorpius blacked out after a Baobhan Sith said she would have revenge. For some reason, Scorpius was immune to her charms."

Draco cleared his throat. "Healer Haegel, I'm not sure if this could be the reason, but my son is a homosexual."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He'd always wondered if Draco knew.

"Mr Malfoy, we don't have many accounts of survivors to draw from, but I doubt that is the reason. I'm sure he's not the first homosexual wizard to cross their path. What we do know is a witch can be turned, but we're not sure about Scorpius; he's still alive. He's light sensitive, and his blood is reacting to iron."

"To iron?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Auror Potter. Baobhan Sith are repulsed by iron."

Harry kept a mental note of that fact and knew that he needed to talk to Hermione soon.

"Scorpius is not out of the woods yet, but he is showing the vampire traits of self-healing. Assuming he survives, we'd like to keep him for observation for a few days and nights. It's important to document what characteristics he has or doesn't have. The Ministry will need to know for his classification."

They all jumped as a clash came from behind them. Astoria fainted to the floor, following the tray with tea and cups. Draco and Narcissa rushed over to her. Draco carried her limp body over to a small couch.

"Healer Haegel," Harry said, while lifting his hand, "Scorpius bit me and sucked blood out of a small cut."

"I see, Auror Potter. I don't think you have anything to fear, but come with me and I will take care of it and run some tests. It would take much more damage than this to change you, especially since Scorpius is what we consider a fledgling. You might enjoy Blood Lollipops more than usual, but that's probably about it."

*******************

 

Harry rested his left elbow on his desk, elevating the bandaged hand. The infection was cured, but his hand remained severely bruised. Much to his relief, the initial blood test results showed no vampiric traces.

Scorpius' blood tests were still being examined in detail, but it was already determined that he would be classified as a vampire, though not a member of the undead, since the woodland fairies' magical kisses had kept him from bleeding out. 

Harry stared at his uneaten supper and the pile of paperwork that waited for his review and signature, but he couldn't face either of them. His mind was on the memory he'd delved into hours before and having had to tell Albus that he was the only remaining wizard along with the witches in the graduating Auror program; three of his friends were dead, and one might as well be.

The images of Scorpius and his friends enjoying a magical summer night, singing and dancing, contrasted sharply with those of the brutal murders. In reviewing the memory herself, the Healer had missed Scorpius' final non-verbal spell. Harry had turned away from the scene, seen a speck in the air coming towards Scorpius and then seen it fall straight down as the Baobhan Sith spoke her curse. 

At that point in the memory review, Harry had extracted himself from the Pensieve and Apparated to the glen where Aurors were still collecting evidence. Harry smiled as Ron showed him an iron medallion found near where Scorpius had been located. It was an heirloom Harry had seen Scorpius wear on occasion, which set his teeth on edge when he did so. It was just the Malfoy crest, but Harry tended to forget that Scorpius came from that line. 

The team hypothesized how the medallion moved from where the initial attack took place up to the hill. The only substantial guess was that the fairies had transported it. Before Harry left the crime scene, Ron handed him Scorpius' lute. Harry hoped that one day he'd hear Scorpius play it again.

Back in his office, the bright afternoon sunshine streaming through the windows behind Harry's chair strained his eyes. For a moment, he panicked, thinking he was being sensitive to sunlight. He chastised himself. That wasn't the reason; he just wanted to shelter himself away from the world. Tomorrow would be mayhem, when the _Daily Prophet_ posted their grisly rendition. Harry lifted his wand; the curtain closed, leaving his office with a warm orange glow. Despite it being mid-summer, the fireplace was lit. He left his chair and lay on the couch where he'd spent many a night when cases kept him from going home. He glanced at his watch; his meeting with Hermione and the Head Vampire Hunter from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was in an hour. Until then, he would rest.

_Harry, don't leave me._

Harry's eyes shot open. The voice echoed inside his head. He knew the voice, and all he could envision were those desperate grey eyes looking at him beseechingly before they closed.

A wisp of a silver canary appeared. "Sir, Hermione Weasley and Alexei Petrov are here."

Harry sat up, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. He had made his way over to his desk by the time the door opened, and his assistant showed in his guests. "Judy, some coffee please."

"Yes, sir, I'll have it delivered."

Harry nodded and motioned for Hermione and Alexei to sit down. He'd come in contact with the Vampire Hunter before when he was still working as a field Auror. Alexei had told Harry, while searching for a vampire who had entered Britain illegally, that Hermione heading the division was both wonderful and dangerous. He didn't trust vampires. They may appear to be law abiding, but one should never fully trust one.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?"

"It's fine, Hermione. I fell and then Scorpius took a liking to it." He watched her brown eyes widen; she was about to speak. "Don't worry, I've already been tested. I'm fine."

"So Scorpius _is_ a vampire, then?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "And the others, as I'm sure you've heard, were killed."

Hermione reached across the desk and put her hand on Harry's. "I'm so sorry. How's Al?"

"He's at Ginny's." Harry stopped and smiled ruefully. "I don't think she's going to let him out of the house ever again."

"And you'll not interfere with that decision, I suppose."

Harry shook his head. "No, I won't. I—I can't imagine losing a child, especially like that. But tell me, why haven't I ever heard of Baobhan Sith before? I mean, Alexei, the one occasion I worked with you, it was a regular vampire, a normal one with fangs."

Alexei laughed despite the seriousness of Harry's question.

"But, Harry, we did learn about them. Professor Lockhart told us about them," Hermione said.

Harry choked. It was the last name he expected to hear in an important conversation.

"It was in his book, _Voyages with Vampires_."

Harry glanced over at the Vampire Hunter, seeing how he took to Hermione invoking Lockhart's name. His dark brown eyes rolled and his lips thinned. Harry thinned his own.

"Stop it, both of you," Hermione chided. "I'm not saying that what he said he did in the book was true. However, he did mention them and we do know the stories were based on real wizards and witches. Someone out there did come in contact with them and lived to talk to Lockhart about it."

Harry patted her hand, which was still on his. She retracted it in a false huff.

A pot of coffee and accompaniments appeared on Harry's desk. "Okay, so I should have known about them, but I wasn't paying attention thirty years ago; I'm paying attention now."

Alexei cleared his throat. "The Baobhan Sith are vampires which are only found in the Scottish Highlands. It is believed that they are confined to the area because they rest in the earth at night, and there is something about the soil or the environment that they are dependent upon." Alexei stopped and picked up the mug of hot coffee Harry had provided him. "We also know they wear long green dresses, have hooves for feet, are light sensitive, and are repelled by iron. They do not have fangs, but use their nails instead. They do lick and suck, but rarely bite. I am surprised Scorpius Malfoy tried to bite you."

Harry blew the steam across his coffee before taking a sip. "I'm not sure he wanted to bite me. I think he just tried to restrain my hand so he could suck the blood from an abrasion I had."

"Yes, that might be it," Alexei said, but seemed to be thinking of other things. Harry wondered if it had something to do with Alexei's father, a vampire who had ruled Eastern Europe for centuries. Alexei had helped capture and kill him decades before. It wasn't from Lockhart or Remus that he'd learned that male vampires could sire children and that those children were born with the ability to detect vampires, but from Alexei Petrov.

"So what else?" Harry asked. 

"They do not reproduce, but are partial to pregnant witches. You will not find many locals wandering the Highlands at night."

Harry frowned. "But I thought they turned witches?"

Alexei shook his head. His long grey locks fell further around his face, almost obscuring his narrow set eyes. "It's rare they will attack a witch, but when they do it is usually to turn her. There've been stories they do it for revenge when someone disturbs the land. The pregnant victims, though, are more like a feast. They are not partial to only pregnant witches; they will go after pregnant Muggles, too."

Hermione coughed, spitting out her coffee. Harry felt the bile rise from his stomach again.

"Garlic, mirror, crosses?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

Alexei snorted. "No effect. They are the one group of vampires impervious to garlic. The only way to deter them is iron, as I mentioned earlier, and if you can find where they rest during the day, you can build a cairn over their grave. They or their spirit will not be able to rise. I'm not sure if I have the capability to spot one or not. They're very secretive."

Harry frowned, not knowing what Alexei meant by _their spirit_. He glanced at Hermione. Her eyes showed the fierceness he knew they would. While she championed many a cause, she did not flinch when it came to _beings_ that murdered. 

"So where does this put Scorpius? Healer Haegel mentioned he was a fledgling right now."

"Yes, and we will need to know what his range of capabilities are and their strength," Alexei said.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

Alexei nodded as he sipped his coffee. "The Baobhan Sith are known for their beauty and seduction. They mesmerise their victims."

"I saw them in action in Scorpius' Pensieve memory. I'm not sure what...."

"It's against regulations for a vampire to use wiles to attract a victim or mate, Harry," Hermione said.

Alexei fiddled with the silver amulet hanging around his neck. He'd once told Harry that it was a gift from his mother, charmed to repel a vampire's lure.

"Not for Veela, though?" Harry said, lightening the mood.

Hermione laughed. "No, Veela can't restrain their allure but they also don't use it to attract victims to suck their blood."

"No, they just suck a wizard's self-respect."

Alexei snickered. "Well, if young Mr Malfoy has such powers, then any relationship he has with a woman, Muggle or witch, will have to be monitored."

Hermione raised a brow. Harry shook his head. He'd rather not reveal private knowledge unless necessary.

"Harry, I've cleared Alexei's schedule. He's at your service."

Hermione clearing a schedule meant she wanted to take action as much as he did. He was sure Ron had sent her a message telling her about the grisly scene and he was appreciative that she hadn't asked for details. "Thank you, but it will be a few days before we try and hunt them down. I want to talk to Scorpius first. I've seen his memories, but as you know, they are void of his emotions and things he specifically picked up on."

"Have you spoken to Kingsley yet?" Hermione asked.

"No. Honestly, I was having a lie-in before you came. I have an appointment with him in an hour."

"God, Harry, what are you going to do about your Aurors?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He really didn't want to think about it. The feelings he was having were too raw to think about logistics. But the department had been short many times before, especially during Voldemort's reign. "We'll get by. I still have four exceptional graduates: Albus and the three witches."

*********************

As far as Harry could tell, the Malfoys had not left St Mungo's. They'd been moved to a room next door to Scorpius' and arrangements for their comfort had been provided. A one-way viewing portal in the wall allowed them to watch Scorpius as they waited anxiously for him to wake, but the sun didn't give up easily in June. 

"Potter," Draco said as Harry entered the room.

"Malfoy," Harry responded. He walked over to Astoria and handed her the lute. She looked up at him, hiding her tears behind blinking eyelashes. He then turned and handed Draco the medallion. " _This_ , this is what saved his life. Scorpius recognised what the Baobhan Sith were and non-verbally Summoned it. The Baobhan Sith sitting next to him was furious with him, first for not being enchanted by her beauty and then for calling up the iron medallion. She stopped it from reaching him. She must have dragged him up the hill, and then we assume the woodland fairies dropped the medallion by Scorpius, which caused the Baobhan Sith to leave. I checked with Hagrid and he said the fairies were probably fond of Scorpius because of the music he played and wanted to take care of him."

Draco closed his fingers, gripping the medallion. "Thank you, for letting us know."

Harry nodded and walked over to the magical portal. Scorpius appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Harry noted that even from this distance, his wounds were significantly better and his skin tone was approaching normal. He looked so young and innocent lying there. Harry smiled sadly, thinking about his star student. He was mischievous, cocky, and charmed everyone. Al had told Harry back in sixth year that he was glad Scorpius was gay, because no boy at Hogwarts stood a chance of getting a date if he was competing, too. Harry chewed his lower lip; while Scorpius' family was not his favourite, no family deserved to have this happen to them. He could almost feel the heaviness in the room. Scorpius had been the shining light of the Malfoy family, their redemption, and Harry adored him.

"Auror Potter, how's Albus?"

Harry turned around and looked over to Astoria. He rarely heard her speak, but Scorpius had told him that she had a wicked sense of humour. Harry had privately joked to Ron and Hermione that she must have to have married into the Malfoy family. "He wanted to come with me tonight, but he's still feeling poorly. I thought it best he wait until he's well."

"Please tell him that he can come anytime. I'm sure Scorpius would like that."

"I will and thank you."

Harry turned back to the portal. Scorpius stirred and they all leaned forward in hopes his eyes would open, but they didn't. He turned on his side and snuggled into the sheets. Harry could see his back was clear of marks. "This has our highest priority," Harry said, not speaking to any Malfoy family member in particular. "Alexei Petrov, the Ministry's Vampire Hunter, will be assisting us in our search for the Baobhan Sith. We don't believe we can physically bring them in for justice, but the Minister met with the Wizengamot a few hours ago, and was given dispensation to execute them on the spot."

"I was unaware they could be killed," Lucius said as he came and stood next to Harry.

Harry turned to face him. "We're looking into it; the whole Ministry is looking into it. But, until we discover what can be done, we will build cairns over their graves."

"That would be satisfactory," Draco said as he stood on Harry's other side.

Harry turned to look at him. The devastation was clearly etched in his red-rimmed eyes. "The Ministry has taken this personally, Draco. Scorpius was my number one recruit and the loss of the others is incomprehensible."

Draco narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry. "Is that all you can think about, how this affects you?"

Harry flinched; it had been a while since Malfoy had been so cutting. He tried to think quickly of what he could say. So much of what Scorpius meant to Harry was private. "Draco, it's more than that. Scorpius and Albus have been friends for a long time. I've always enjoyed the times he spent in my home and was thrilled when he applied to be an Auror. This _is_ more personal than professional." Harry knew he'd probably said too much, but Draco just nodded and turned away to sit beside his wife. 

"Ignore his outburst, Auror Potter. He's quite aware that Scorpius worships you," Lucius whispered.

_Harry._

Harry spun around; the hairs on his arms rose. Grey and blue eyes stared at his sudden movement. 

_Harry. Come here._

"What is it, Potter?" Draco asked as Harry drew his wand and frantically scanned the room for where the voice had originated.

_Don't be afraid._

Slowly, Harry turned back around and looked through the portal. A warm smile and sparkling grey eyes held his gaze. There was no way Scorpius could see him, but Harry knew, at that moment, Scorpius knew where Harry was. 

"He's awake!" Astoria blurted out.

Everyone seated rushed to the portal window.

Healer Haegel came through the door and joined them. "He looks well, but we can't enter the room until we are confident he will not attack."

Harry was about to ask how they would know, if no one was allowed to enter the room, when a grey-striped kitten appeared on Scorpius' bed. They watched as Scorpius smiled and picked up the kitten, brought it to his cheek, and rubbed the soft fur.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," Scorpius said and stared at the portal. "And in case you're wondering, I can see myself in the mirror. Father, do you think I can keep the kitten?"

Draco grinned, pulled Astoria to his side, and kissed her temple.

"Yes," he whispered. "You can have any damn thing you want."

Scorpius burst out laughing. "I heard that. I'm thinking a nice room in the bowels of the Manor might be in order. I'm sorry Mother, Father, Grandmother, and Grandfather, but it looks like I will be moving back home."

"We would like nothing better, Scorpius dear," Narcissa replied.

"So what do I have to do to get out of here?" Scorpius asked. He sat up and played with the tabby by putting his hand underneath the sheet. The kitten pounced on his hidden fingers.

"Scorpius, I'm Healer Haegel. I'm in charge of your case. Can you tell us what you are feeling right now?"

The fingers under the sheet stopped moving. Scorpius' face became solemn. "I'm feeling terrible." His voice almost became a whisper. "I know Vince, Sean, and Nigel are dead. I— I should've known— I should've remembered before it was too late. They were Baobhan Sith weren't they, Grandfather?"

"Yes, Scorpius, they were," Lucius replied.

Scorpius' eyes slammed shut. "Fuck," he mumbled as dark tears trickled down his cheeks.

Harry turned to leave. This was far too private for him to witness. This was a time for family only.

_Don't go._

Harry froze. The Malfoy family and the Healer were glued to the portal. 

_Stay, Harry. I need you._

Harry took a deep breath; the voice was originating in his own head, in his thoughts. He leaned against the door. Part of him wanted to run away from the voice, another part wanted to go into the room next door and...and what? Harry thought. Visions came to him and he forced them away in order to deal with the situation at hand.

"Scorpius, how are you feeling physically?" the Healer asked.

"Strong, hungry, thirsty, and I need to use the loo. Please tell me you aren't all going to watch me do that, too."

Nervous laughter filled the room.

"What are you hungry for, Scorpius?" Healer Haegel asked.

"I would like some rare lamb chops."

"What would you like to drink?" 

"A glass of Bordeaux and a glass of water." 

"What do you mean by feeling strong?"

"I— I'm not sure, but I just do." 

"You may use the loo in private, but if you urinate blood, please do not flush."

"Are you sure he's a vampire, Healer Haegel?" Astoria asked after Scorpius closed the bathroom door. "He's not showing any signs. I mean, vampires don't eat regular food and go to the bathroom, do they?"

_Don't tell them, Harry. Not yet._

Harry tried not to look startled. Scorpius' voice was not pleading with him, it was demanding.

"Mrs Malfoy, I'm sorry, but technically he is. He's showing many of the signs. He's severely anaemic, but we can't give him iron, he can only get that from ingesting blood. However, he claims to feel strong. His body is still adjusting, transforming. We know so little about the Baobhan Sith and their manifested traits."

"Well, his feet are normal and we don't see him trying to seduce you – you or Potter," Draco proffered.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, I understand. We just need a few days to observe him, until he's fully transformed."

Draco was shaking. Harry knew that he was trying to control his emotions. Astoria linked her fingers with Draco's and led him over to a chair. With a quick flick of her wand, it enlarged and she sat down beside him. Harry marvelled that with a few strokes of her fingers through his hair and a soft whisper in his ear, the tension visibly left his body.

Scorpius returned from the loo and stood next to the mirrored portal. "Mother, Father, I'm sorry. I don't know what I am at the moment, but there are differences. I can pick up each of your scents and the thought of tasting blood is not revolting."

"I'm going in," Lucius stated. "My grandson will not hurt me."

"No, Mr Malfoy, we can't take...."

Lucius glared down at the Healer. "It wasn't a request, Healer Haegel. I will waive the hospital's responsibility. Scorpius needs his family."

_Let him come, Harry. I want to go home._

"Mr Malfoy...."

Harry's thoughts twisted. He knew he should report that Scorpius was somehow communicating with him, but something deep inside wouldn't let the words come out. It would be a betrayal to Scorpius, but not doing so was betraying his duty as an Auror.

"Let him go," Harry said. "I'll take responsibility."

"Very well, but this goes against my recommendation, Auror Potter."

"Understood and noted," Harry said. 

Lucius, without further discussion, left and entered Scorpius' room. Harry took a deep breath as Lucius sat on the bed and embraced Scorpius. Scorpius melted in his grandfather's arms. Lucius pulled away and kissed Scorpius' forehead and peered over his short spiked hair towards the mirror, emphasising his lack of fear.

Harry felt a longing as he watched the two Malfoys. He'd held his children tight like that, taking away their pain, sheltering them from the world, but only once could he remember being held that way. A part of him felt guilty; it had been months since he'd thought of Sirius. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Astoria's sudden breakdown of tears. It was now Draco's turn to console her. The intimacy of the Malfoy family played upon his emotions. It was something he thought was his and it had been for a while, but....

"I'll be back tomorrow," Harry said and left the room quickly. He anticipated hearing Scorpius' voice calling him back; there was only silence. 

************************

The window rose, letting the sweet jasmine scent fill his bedroom. A lonely owl was in a nearby branch, hooting for company. Harry lay on top of the covers and stared at the stars disappearing as the full moon outshone them. No more pain for Remus, he thought, as he always thought when he paid attention to the night sky and noticed the phase of the moon. Bill had teased him because it seemed that every Auror should be aware of when there was a full moon. In the early years that had been true, but now, stray werewolves in Britain were all but unheard of. They'd all been accounted for and were administered their monthly potions.

 _Vampires,_ Harry thought. He'd never given them much thought, except when he and Alexei worked the one case years ago. He remembered his first encounter with a vampire at Slughorn's Christmas party in his sixth year. Sanguini's demeanour appeared to be bored and he didn't seem to mind being led around like a trophy. Then there was the famous singer, Lorcan d'Eath, who was now serving time in Azkaban after seducing and biting one too many fans. There were others he'd heard mention of, but none that he could name. 

His thoughts drifted to the Ministry and how vampires were classified; he shook his head. "Hermione, Hermione," he mumbled. What did it mean to be a Magical Being, but not a wizard, yet having the label part-human? Harry gasped when it hit him; Scorpius was no longer considered a wizard. Did that mean he'd lost his ability to do magic? Harry drifted off uneasily, the question foremost in his thoughts. 

_The white sheet was stained. Harry could feel drops of blood trickle down his side. He stretched like a cat being petted as a pointed tongue licked across the open wound. "More," he called out; a melodic laugh followed. He flinched as the fingernail pierced his shoulder. His back arched, encouraging the nail to make the slash, releasing the elixir for his lover._

Harry's eyes opened with a start. Hesitantly, he glanced at his sheets; they were white. 

********************

The schedule was in disarray. During the summer, when many of the established Aurors took their holiday, the newer recruits filled their spots. Harry was never sure why the crime level decreased when the sun was out and the days were long, but it was another pattern, which he was sure the Unspeakables probably studied in detail. He mulled over the next few months, adding names and crossing other ones out. The services for his three young Aurors were scheduled for the following day. The note from Hermione on his desk informed him that after the ceremony the bodies would be burned. There was documentation that some vampires returned to their victims' corpses and brought them to their own crypts. Harry couldn't fathom why they would do that, but he was sure it wasn't for company.

He grabbed his wand and slid it down the back of his robe, trying to reach an unreachable itch. On the third down stroke, he was successful and moaned with relief. His dream flashed back to him. He sprung out of his chair and raced to the loo, unclasping his robe. The tie and shirt he couldn't undo fast enough, his fingers trembling with each button. He tossed the clothes to the floor, and then with a swish of his wand the walls became reflective. He turned his neck, looking for a mark. "Fuck! No!" Two barely visible slashes were across his shoulder blades and back. He stared at them in disbelief.

Harry turned on the tap and braced his hands on the side of the sink. He took three quick, deep breaths, waiting for the steam to fog the mirrors. The hot water scalded his skin. He knew he was being stupid, that water couldn't make him clean, but he continued to splash his face, chest, and with a towel, he scrubbed his back until his skin turned red.

"Judy, please see if you can reach Alexei Petrov and see if he's available right now," Harry requested as he stood before his administrator's desk five minutes later, his clothes rumpled, trying to pretend that his heart wasn't racing and that his insides weren't twisting about. "And if it's not too much to ask, please send in some peppermint tea."

Harry fell into his chair. His fingers tapped on the desk as he waited for a response. There was no way Scorpius could have escaped St Mungo's unnoticed.

"Auror Potter?" Alexei asked as he came through the opened door. "Did you need my services?"

Harry suddenly felt awkward. How could he explain his dream? In his dream, he begged for the slash across his shoulder and back. "Alexei, please call me Harry while we're in my office."

"Harry, what can I do for you?"

The tea arrived and Harry busied himself pouring it as he tried to think of a neutral way to ask the questions he needed answers to.

"Alexei, how do vampires communicate?"

Alexei's dark, hooded eyes widened. Harry could sense Alexei surveying him, searching for exactly what Harry was getting at, which told Harry that the answer was not a simple one.

"They speak like we do, Auror Potter."

Harry picked up his cup and sipped the scalding tea.

"And you know of no other way?"

Alexei continued to stare at Harry with intensity.

"There are stories of other ways."

Harry's brow arched.

"But, I didn't believe them— until much later in my research."

"Why not?" Harry asked, taking another sip.

Alexei broke his gaze and took a deep breath. "Some witches overly romanticise when it comes to vampires." Harry smiled, remembering the witches at Slughorn's party. "And when they become victims, a few have reported that the vampire communicated with them telepathically, calling them to him."

"And you didn't believe them?" Harry asked again, trying not to let his face show the turmoil going on inside him. The peppermint tea was having little effect on his upset stomach.

"No, I admit I thought they were trying to cover for their stupidity in thinking they could have a relationship with a vampire."

"And you've since changed your mind?

Alexei thinned his full lips and nodded. "Yes. As you might have heard, my mother died soon after my father. About ten years later, I decided to sell my childhood home. While going through her items for an estate auction, I found her diary." Alexei fidgeted in his seat, switching positions. Harry could tell he was uncomfortable with the discussion, and any other time, Harry would have told him it wasn't necessary to share such personal information, but with the marks on his back and the likelihood that Scorpius was communicating telepathically with him, he needed answers.

"I'm sorry, Alexei, but can you share more of what you found?"

Alexei turned away from Harry and stared at the wall covered in photos and memorabilia. "My mother was only seventeen at that time. She was the top student in her class. It was in Russia."

"Durmstrang? I thought they only had wizards."

Alexei smiled. "No, I went to Durmstrang and I'm not telling you where it's located." 

Harry laughed. It was a favourite pastime for the Aurors to guess its location. 

"My mother's school was a very private school for witches located in Siberia. I cannot divulge the name as I don't even know it, but I've deduced it's near the Laptev Sea." Alexei leaned forward, placing his hands on Harry's desk. He looked to both sides, as if making sure no one else was listening. "My mother specialised in vampire history, Auror Potter. She thought she knew how to handle one... but she didn't.

"She met my father at her school, during a celebration given by the Russian Ministry for new recruits. My father attended the gala, and it was part of the witches' training to see if those wanting to join the Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement could spot a vampire. She and the other three recruits enjoyed the festivities. All of them discovered the vampiric guest, but no one knew there was another one in attendance. By the end of the party, though, my mother did, and it was too late. He had fixated on her."

"I'm sorry, Alexei, but how did she know?"

Alexei huffed. "Because he teased her, calling her name. He told her it was part of the test, and she wasn't to tell anyone she could hear him. He flirted with her. And, yes, she succumbed to his seductions."

Harry leaned back in his chair. He drew in his lower lip and chewed on it for a moment while he thought about the similarities and dissimilarities. "Why did he choose her?"

Alexei brought his hand to his forehead and massaged his temples. "He was one of her instructors and she fancied him."

"But daylight...."

"Yes, but, daylight. My father, Grigori Petrov, taught a history course on Magical Beings. He taught in winter, when the sun never came up."

"Shit!"

Alexei smirked. "Exactly. No one knew. He taught for five years before making his claim on my mother."

Harry shivered. Storm clouds obscured the summer sun and the room darkened. "Why her?" he asked again, pouring more tea for both of them.

Alexei pushed his long, wavy grey hair behind his ears and scooted his chair closer to Harry's desk. "Because he admired her. He fancied himself in love with her, and at the party, she made a fatal error." Alexei leant over Harry's desk and raised his index finger. "She cut her fingertip on a chipped glass holding her wine. He was standing there, wiped the blood away with his handkerchief, and then pretended to kiss her finger. It was only a drop." 

Harry closed his eyes. Images of Scorpius sucking his hand filled his thoughts. 

"The blood gave my father a connection to her. He kissed her hand, and as she put it, dipped the tip of his tongue into the small pool of blood collecting on her fingertip. He seduced her, Auror Potter, that very night," Alexei whispered and then sat back up in his chair. "She was a virgin." 

Harry didn't know what to say, what questions to ask. All he could think of was Scorpius....

"And then," Alexei continued in his normal voice, "he proceeded to call to her in her thoughts. She knew she should tell someone, but she never did. She tried a few times to report him, but he forbade her from doing so. He owned her."

"How?"

Alexei picked up his teacup and leaned back in his chair. "Auror Potter, I've never told anyone this before, but he came to her in her dreams. She said it was his vampire spirit. She couldn't disobey him or the dreams became nightmares, the images terrified her. His vampire spirit would leave marks on her body." Harry flinched and the itch on his back returned.

"She said in her diary that it was as if he had access to his vampire ancestors. She described one of her nightmares in graphic detail; it was in medieval times, and she watched as a clan of vampires stalked a family wedding. It became a nightmare and the bride and groom became a feast. It once again confirmed that I had taken the correct action in killing my father."

Harry tried not to let his expression reveal the horrible thoughts racing through his mind. _Would Teddy have turned on Remus? Would he have been ashamed of him? He didn't think so, but...._

"However, when she was good, he was good. He gave her presents and visited her often. She claimed his spirit would possess her pet rabbit and enjoyed the lavish attention she gave it. She couldn't resist him and, after a time, he took more of her blood. She eventually begged him to."

A sudden urge came over Harry: a spark from deep within wanting to crush the man before him. The man was telling him lies, telling him that Scorpius was dangerous. Harry shook his head and clenched his jaw forcing the thoughts away.

_No! Don't listen, Harry!_

"He was dependent upon her blood. Oh, yes, the vampire predator would take it from others, and kill them while doing so, but it was my mother's blood that was his sustenance. Vampires are parasites when bonded. When one mate moves on, though, they can select another. And...and when my mother knew there wasn't a way to leave him, she lived with the knowledge that he would always be with her. It was then she asked him for a child. I believe he cared for my mother, sir, because he knew his child would be able to spot him and all others for what they are: killers of the innocents."

_I would never kill._

Harry was startled by Scorpius' tone. It contained a hint of deception. He'd heard it many times from those he'd arrested.

"Auror Potter, are you okay?" Alexei asked.

"I'm fine. Please continue. I appreciate you sharing with me such details." Concerned eyes squinted at him before Alexei continued with his story.

"The rest is common knowledge. After I killed my father, my mother opened my father's crypt and committed suicide. She sliced open her veins, hoping the blood would restore him."

Harry leant forward. "Your mother was in love with him then?"

Alexei huffed. "No. I believe they were obsessed with each other. I would never say it was love. Can you really be in love with a creature that kills innocents, not for survival but for pleasure? Can you be in love with a creature that possesses your very thoughts and free will?"

"I don't know about that latter, but I knew a werewolf that I liked very much and his wife loved him."

Alexei rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she thought she did, but werewolves have their own draw, which enchants their mates." Harry made a fist, forcing himself not to lift his wand and hex the man sat across from him. He believed for that moment, it was his own instinct wanting to do so, but a minute later as his blood pressure lowered, he wasn't completely sure. 

"Alexei, would you come with me to St Mungo's late tonight? I'd like to know what you can pick up about Scorpius."

_No! I forbid it!_

"Say eleven? It should be fully dark by then."

"I'd like to see him before he wakes. Sunset is near ten, so nine-thirty?"

_Harry?_

"Yes, that will be fine," Harry answered, and swallowed hard.  
*****************

Harry knocked softly on the family observing room door. Lucius answered and, without comment, let Harry in. Lucius was the sole occupant. Harry surveyed the dimly lit empty room and noted through the portal that Draco was in with Scorpius, sitting by his bedside in the dark. Only his blond hair gave him away.

"Any changes?" Harry asked as he leaned against the frame of the one-way window, his eyes fixated on Scorpius as his vision adjusted to the low light.

"No, he hasn't moved since sunrise," Lucius responded, standing at the other end of the portal.

"Alexei Petrov will be arriving in a few minutes. He's ...."

"I know who he is, Auror Potter. His coming here is not a surprise. I should warn Draco, though. It's probably not wise for him to be in the room in case Scorpius wakes early."

"Why?" Harry whispered, detesting his ignorance once again. He heard Lucius stifle a groan.

"While Mr Petrov can recognise vampires, the reverse is also true. Most vampires kill their mates if they become pregnant, as their young are a threat to their survival. A vampire's offspring inherits the ability to spot vampires. Vampire Hunters are rare wizards, Auror Potter. It was only because Grigori Petrov protected Alexei that he survived his youth. And when Alexei was of age, his father threatened any vampire that harmed his son that they would pay with their life for doing so. He did this with a pre-emptive curse."

Harry glanced over at Lucius, wondering how he knew so much about Alexei Petrov. Grey eyes were staring at him, as if waiting for Harry to comment on what he'd just been told.

"But Grigori is dead."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, but a vampire's curse is not one to be taken lightly. Unlike our magic, Auror Potter, the spell doesn't die with the caster's demise. Some claim that the vampire has a spirit and that it survives for the sole reason to carry out the curse."

Harry exhaled audibly. He wondered if Alexei knew of his father's protection. He wondered how Lucius knew... "Was Grigori affiliated with Voldemort?"

Lucius smirked. "Yes and no. Grigori Petrov was no fan of the Ministry's anti-Muggle Harassment Decree or the Statute of Secrecy. He was a very powerful vampire and the highest ranking for the last few centuries." Lucius rapped on the glass with his knuckles; Draco looked up and Lucius rapped one more time. 

"I'm surprised Voldemort didn't ask to be turned," Harry muttered as he watched Draco lean over and kiss Scorpius on the forehead.

Lucius sniffed. "He was too proud of being a wizard or he would have. But I don't think Grigori would have done it if asked. He was the ruler of his world; he didn't need or want the competition."

"So did Grigori work for Voldemort's cause?" Harry asked. He turned around quickly as the door to the room opened and Draco stepped in.

"Potter," Draco said and then walked over to stand by Lucius.

"No, but he didn't discourage it either. I was sent to try and persuade him before the Dark Lord gave you that scar. I found it horrifying."

Harry grimaced, wondering why Lucius would find that task so appalling. He could imagine much worse.

"Father?"

"Never mind, Draco, we'll talk later. For now, you need to know that Auror Potter has asked Alexei Petrov to observe Scorpius. He will be here shortly."

Harry couldn't see Draco's expression but his change in stature told him enough.

"Is that wise? I— I mean, what will Scorpius do?"

"I don't know. It will depend on whether the Vampire Hunter recognises Scorpius as a vampire, given that he was afflicted by a different strain and is mortal."

_Get him away! Get him away!_

The voice screeched in Harry's head. He jumped away from the mirror as if electrified. 

"Auror Potter?" Lucius advanced towards Harry.

Harry covered his ears as Scorpius' voice became louder and shriller.

_Now!!!_

"Stop Alexei from coming!" Harry yelled, but it was too late. The door opened and Alexei Petrov bounded in with his wand raised. Scorpius' voice became silent.

"I can smell him," Alexei said as he circled the room sniffing, and then he looked through the glass. His face was contorted with hate as he stared at the sleeping Scorpius. "It's different, not so putrid, but more like dirt. Yes," he said as he turned and faced Harry, "like he's been buried in the earth."

Lucius physically restraining Draco from raising his wand grabbed Harry's attention. But he quickly turned back to the portal. Everyone stumbled as a force threatened to break through from the other side. Bright lights flashed and filled both rooms. Emergency sounds blared in the outside corridor.

"Get him out!" Lucius shouted. They watched in suspense as Scorpius tried to break through the portal, his face bloody from the first hit. Long fingernails raked down the glass.

Harry grabbed Alexei's arm, but Lucius stopped him. "No! Draco, you take him out, and make sure he leaves St Mungo's."

Draco opened his mouth, but Lucius glared at him and said, "Now, Draco, now!"

Draco raised his wand and directed Alexei out. Alexei tried to protest, but Harry shook his head and motioned for him to go. Scorpius continued to claw at the glass. Harry had never seen his face so distorted. Healer Haegel rushed into Scorpius' room with her wand, casting spell after spell. Scorpius snarled at her.

Harry was transfixed by the scene. He jumped as he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. "Go to him, Harry, go to him."

Harry glanced up at Lucius. Never had he heard Lucius call him by his first name since he was a child, and then, never did he do so pleadingly. Worried eyes searched his. 

"He needs you."

"I— I."

"Go! I will speak with you afterwards and tell you all I know."

Harry covered his ears again as the alarm continued to blare in the hallway. Healers and security guards were trying to break through an invisible barrier into Scorpius' room with a myriad of spells. Harry squeezed through the small crowd. 

"Lower your wands!" Harry yelled. 

He spotted Scorpius circling Healer Haegel; blood trickled down onto the floor from his jaw. It sizzled and disappeared before it could pool. Harry watched in horror as Scorpius lowered his hand toward the cowering figure, his fingernails longer than Harry had ever seen on a witch.

"No, Scorpius. Don't," Harry said, stepping through the barrier without hindrance.

Scorpius eyes flashed red, intensified by the strobe warning lights. 

"Harry?"

Harry tucked his wand into his Auror robes and held up his hands. He advanced further into the room. "Yes, Scorpius, it's me. Let her go."

Scorpius staggered back; his knees buckled as he hit the side of his bed. He brought his hands over his face and began to weep. Harry bent down and checked on Healer Haegel. She seemed frozen with fear, but her eyes recognised Harry and she tried to stand and run. Her legs wobbled as she made her escape.

"Turn off the alarms!" Harry shouted, shutting the door with a wave of his wand. His ears buzzed as the room fell silent and darkened completely. " _Lumos._ "

Carefully, he approached Scorpius sitting on the edge of the bed. Scorpius didn't acknowledge his presence until Harry sat down next to him and laid his wand on the pillow. His hand barely touched Scorpius' back before Scorpius fell into his arms and sobbed. Harry remembered holding Scorpius like this once before, two years ago, when he'd shattered the young wizard's dreams.

"It's okay," he muttered over and over; his hand rubbed circles on Scorpius' back. "It's okay."

"Don't let...don't let him near me, Harry," Scorpius sputtered out. "He wants to kill me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to know, though."

Scorpius became still and pushed himself away from Harry's arms. "What did you have to know? I would have told you. Don't you trust me anymore?"

The wand's light was strong enough that Harry could see the hurt in Scorpius' eyes. Scorpius was the top of his class and Harry trusted him with cases far beyond his years. Albus had complained only once, until Harry paired him with his friend, and Albus saw Scorpius in real action, not just in training.

"Yes, Scorpius, I do, but things have changed. You must know that."

Scorpius breathed in deeply; his nostrils flared.

"You're right, Harry, they have. A part of me understands: the part of me that you trained."

Harry grinned. His hand automatically came up and brushed back the short strands of hair sticking to the drying blood on Scorpius' forehead.

"Never saw a vampire bleed before," he teased.

Scorpius released a small laugh.

"It's the vampire part of me you don't trust."

Harry nodded. "Yes, and I know we didn't cover much in that area during your training, but I think your grandfather might have told you a few stories."

Scorpius stretched his head up. His nostrils twitched like a rabbit. "He's in there with Father."

"Yes, and both of them care for you very much, vampire or not."

Scorpius returned his gaze to Harry.

"I can't believe this has happened. I've destroyed everything for my family, every hope, every dream."

Harry shook his head. The urge to pull Scorpius back into his arms and soothe the pain was strong, but not with his father and grandfather watching. "No, Scorpius, you haven't. It'll be different, but you'll have new hopes, new dreams."

Scorpius' face contorted. His mouth twitched, and then to Harry's amazement, he winked. Harry shivered.

_You can do better than that. Try a Silencing Spell._

Harry looked over to the mirror, knowing Draco and Lucius were watching them intently, and that Healers were observing, too. He gave his wand, lying on the bed, a flick casting the spell. Scorpius' expression relaxed.

"Harry, did you just do a spell?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Scorpius, you asked me to. I thought you wanted to tell me something in private?"

Scorpius' brows furrowed and then his eyes widened as a look of shock overcame him. He fell back on the bed and curled up in ball. "No, I didn't! I—at least I—Oh God, Harry, I can feel it inside me." 

Without hesitation, Harry turned on the bed and put his hand on Scorpius' back, stroking up and down. He didn't know what to say. There weren't any words of comfort. The transformation wasn't complete. With his other hand, he removed the Silencing Spell.

"I'll be back, Scorpius." Harry bent down and hugged him tight. He rose and looked up at the mirror, nodding before leaving Scorpius on the bed.

_You can never leave me._

***********************

"He's a fledgling, Auror Potter."

Harry rubbed his forehead. As if those words meant anything to him. Scorpius had remained silent the rest of the night, or at least his vampiric voice had. He knew he should've contacted Alexei or even Hermione, but instead he Apparated home and drank heavily. Now, sitting in Lucius Malfoy's study as the bright noon sun shone through the blanket of windows, he wanted to crawl into his own grave. 

"What does that _really_ mean?" he sighed. He didn't want to look over to Lucius, sitting in the opposing leather chair; he knew that he'd have that expression of superiority, but he glanced over anyway. To his surprise, Lucius' eyes conveyed concern, and if Harry guessed right, trepidation.

"It means that it will take time for him to coexist with his new capabilities."

Harry bit the corner of his lower lip. Only Lucius Malfoy would describe his grandson's affliction as having new capabilities.

"Does this mean he's no longer a wizard?" Harry asked, looking down and fidgeting with the crease in his pressed trousers.

"Yes, unfortunately, it does. However, he has different powers. And if my guess is correct, Auror Potter, you have witnessed them more than the rest of us."

Harry's head shot up.

Lucius' eyebrow arched. "Ah, yes, you have."

Harry wanted to scream at Lucius to tell him everything: he hated games, he hated trying to pull truths out of those he arrested, and most of all he hated dealing with Lucius Malfoy. The anger was swelling up inside of him. It had been years since he'd felt this explosive.

_Our secret._

Harry shivered. His mind whirled with thoughts of how Scorpius knew where he was and who he was talking to. It couldn't continue this way. This affected his job. He needed to tell someone, but as he looked at Lucius waiting for him to respond, he knew it couldn't be him.

The corner of Lucius' mouth lifted. The sneer sent Harry further on edge. "You can't tell me, Auror Potter, even if you wanted to."

Harry's eyes widened. How did Lucius know? Was he performing Legilimency on him? No, he couldn't be; Harry knew what that felt like. 

"Scorpius has a hold on you and you can't tell anyone, or rather, you won't tell anyone."

Harry wanted to nod, but his neck muscles wouldn't move. 

"I know by your silence."

To Harry's astonishment, he watched as Lucius' jaw quivered and his eyelashes closed only to open and blink rapidly. 

"What? Just tell me!"

Lucius inhaled deeply. He withdrew his wand and a small, engraved wooden chest on the desk across the room opened. Small, flat stones floated in the air towards them. Each item landed perfectly spaced from one another in a circle surrounding their chairs. Harry leant over the side of his chair and inspected the ones closest to him: iron medallions with inscriptions too intricate to decipher from where he sat. 

"Draco needs to hear this, Auror Potter. I had hoped not to involve him, but I see that my suspicions have been proven true, and we must discuss this as a family."

"And Narcissa and Astoria?" Harry asked, knowing that Ginny would have demanded to be included. Harry snickered to himself. He wouldn't have dreamt of not including her; despite their differences, she was their children's mother.

Lucius leant forward and whispered, "This conversation never happened. You were never here. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry thought of telling him not to threaten him, but this wasn't his family and he'd learned through his many years as a field Auror never to interfere in family situations unless it was necessary. "Yes," Harry replied as the study door opened. Draco glanced at Harry and then his father. Lucius gave a simple nod. Draco closed his eyes and Harry watched as he tried to compose himself. A chair moved from across the room and stopped near Lucius within the circle. Draco stepped across the expanse of the Persian rug, over the ring of iron, and sat down.

A feeling of dread washed over Harry as the two Malfoy wizards exchanged looks and Lucius reached his hand over and laid it on Draco's, which was gripping the chair's armrest.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Auror Potter, we had hoped that Scorpius had not been inflicted with as many vampire characteristics as he's shown. I'm afraid that he has many and they are strong, but he is not _undead_. And that...and that alone is in our favour."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He was hearing the words, but so far they told him very little. He didn't see the seriousness of the situation at hand. Scorpius was a vampire. The pureblood family would just have to deal with it. "What do you mean in _our_ favour?

"It means we can kill him, you fucking arse!" Draco spat. "If it had been almost anyone but you, we could've handled it, but no, it had to be fucking _you_ , Potter!"

"What? For God's sake, Malfoy! What have I got to do with this? And there is no reason to kill Scorpius. Are you insane? Does your family name mean that much to you that you would kill your son?"

Draco's lip rose just as his father's had previously. His body was trembling, and Harry was sure the only thing holding Draco back from leaping across the small space between them was Lucius' tightening grip on his wrist.

"Auror Potter," Lucius said with a calm tone. "Scorpius has claimed you."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "He's claimed me? What the fuck does that mean? The only thing he did was taste my blood."

"No voices? No dreams?"

Harry froze and found he couldn't respond. Lucius was confirming what Alexei had told him.

"You don't feel protective of him? You can speak freely, Auror Potter; the iron circle will not allow him to penetrate your thoughts."

Harry could feel the rush of blood to his head. His fingers were pressing into the leather of the chair arms. "So what if I do?" he roared, startling both Lucius and Draco. "Don't you think I grew to care for Scorpius over these past four years? Of course I'm protective of him! I am of all my Aurors. I trust my life in their hands. I protect them; they protect me!"

"But it's more than that with Scorpius, isn't it, Potter?" Draco taunted.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he exhaled audibly. _What had Scorpius told his family about them two years ago?_ The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his and Scorpius' relationship, or rather non-relationship, with Draco and Lucius. "I'm not sure what you think you know. Why don't you just spit it out?"

Draco's jaw clenched and Harry saw Lucius' grasp become even stronger.

"Auror Potter, the family is aware that Scorpius is enamoured with you and has been for a while. We have surmised that there was, shall we say, an incident about two years ago. I believe it was before your divorce or was it during?"

"Before," Harry mumbled, recognising that they actually did know. He had known in his gut that this moment would come the second he'd woken up in bed with Scorpius Malfoy two years prior. "I won't say it was a mistake, but it only happened once. Given both our positions at the Ministry, we knew it couldn't go on beyond that one night." Harry took a deep breath, waiting for the reaction.

Draco shook his head. He leant forward and stared at Harry in disbelief. "Excuse me? Did you just say that you fucked my son— my son?"

Harry's head leaned back as Draco drew even closer.

"Oh Merlin, that is rich!" Draco burst out laughing and turned to face Lucius. "Father, did you hear that? Harry Potter fucked my son! And here we felt responsible for Scorpius attaching himself to Potter." Draco turned back to Harry still laughing. "I just thought he fancied you and you told him to stop. Fucking hell, Potter, you screwed Scorpius. Were you insane or drunk? Did you get a kick out of shoving your dick up a Malfoy's arse?"

Harry felt the flash of anger. Draco pushed those buttons so well. "I wasn't drunk or insane, and if you want to get technical, Malfoy, it was up my arse."

Draco's eyes widened, and Harry almost laughed. Draco was finally speechless. 

"It doesn't change the facts, Draco," Lucius said with a measured tone, but Harry could feel him seething. "We will not allow Scorpius to bring down Auror Potter from his position. We would be...."

"Blamed?" Harry proffered. 

"Yes, blamed, but also as much as we dislike you personally, Potter, we recognise the community at large would be harmed."

Harry coughed. "And you care about the community so much that you would murder Scorpius? Right, yes, that makes perfect sense to me."

"Enough! Both of you!" Lucius warned. Harry suddenly felt like a twelve-year-old being admonished. "Auror Potter, if you used your brain you would realise the seriousness of the situation. Scorpius is no longer your trusted young Auror. He is a Dark creature. Do not underestimate what that means. Werewolves only have to be controlled one night; vampires come out every night."

"But vampires are free to roam, as long as they obey the laws," Harry said.

"Yes, but they have partners that vouch for them. There are tests the Ministry will put the vampire through with his partner to assure their obedience."

Harry grimaced in disbelief. He was sure Hermione would have told him about this, but then he thought about Sanguini being led around like a showpiece.

"But, while the papers and social gatherings may appear to have the wizard or witch in charge, it is the vampire who is in control. Do you really think Minister Shacklebolt would let his Head Auror be influenced by a vampire?"

"But it's Scorpius," Harry said, turning red as he realised he was almost whinging.

"No, Potter, it is not Scorpius," Draco said almost wistfully. "Scorpius was an intelligent and talented wizard who loved life, who wanted to be part of this new generation of the wizarding world _you_ instigated, and he wanted to protect it. This may look like Scorpius, talk like Scorpius, and even pass for him, but his thoughts are dark, his core is dark."

Harry's stomach dropped. To hear Draco Malfoy espouse the same things he loved about Scorpius in a positive manner, told him more than he wanted to know. Draco and Lucius were serious about killing Scorpius and would do so to protect him and the community. There had to be a way out of this nightmare.

"Do you really believe that?" Harry asked. He held Draco's gaze and a spark of acknowledgement that Harry comprehended the gravity of the situation passed between them. "I do understand," he said, "but I'm asking you to give me some time to look into this."

Lucius cleared his throat.

Harry transferred his focus to Lucius. "Mr Malfoy, please. I know you probably have more knowledge than most, but give me, give Scorpius this time to make sure nothing can be done to rectify the situation."

Lucius lowered his eyelids. Harry took the small gesture as an agreement. 

"We'll bring him home when we can and keep watch," Draco said. "But stay away from him, Potter. Don't you fucking come near here."

The three wizards rose in unison, knowing the conversation was over, at least for now. Lucius reached into his robe pocket and withdrew something he held in his fist. He turned his hand over, spreading his fingers open. Harry saw the medallion that Scorpius once wore. It was back on a chain. "Take it, Auror Potter, and wear it. It cannot protect you completely, but it should keep his voice from reaching you. My father gave it to me when I left Hogwarts. Its core is silver; the iron, ironically, was to camouflage it."

Harry accepted the engraved Malfoy heirloom, taking it from Lucius' palm.

**********************

The paperwork was neatly organised on his desk. The coffee was freshly brewed. Harry tried to quiet his mind; the morning's services for the three who'd died played heavily in his heart, but it was the meeting the day prior with Draco and Lucius that consumed his thoughts. The sip of coffee burned his lips. 

He needed to talk to someone, someone impartial. He wasn't sure if it was more knowledge he was seeking or comfort. He set down the mug of coffee, swivelled in his chair and looked out the faux window. It was summer at Hogwarts. Very few people ever saw it during this time. The lake looked inviting. The beginning of a smile formed at each corner of his mouth as Thestrals flew over the treetops and then dived back into the forest. He turned back around and took quill to parchment.

***********************

Harry sat straight up and gasped for air. Coated in sweat, he tossed the covers to the bottom of the bed. The burning in his chest was spreading; the centre felt like fire. He reached for the medallion; his hand withdrew from the pain. Dazed from a nightmare he couldn't remember, he struggled to get the chain off his head. The relief was immediate and he threw it down onto the floor. He took deep breaths, trying to calm his body, but the adrenaline continued to course through his veins. He touched his wand on the bedside table, and the room filled with a warm blue light. He jumped when his bedroom door opened. He gave a bark of a nervous laugh as a small tabby kitten entered his room, mewing. The cat padded across the wooden floor until it reached the rug near Harry's feet. It rubbed around his ankles before proceeding to walk back the way it came. It stopped midway and tentatively pawed at the piece of jewellery, scooting it further away from Harry and towards the door. Soon both had disappeared. Harry scrambled after the cat, which was running down the stairs with the chain in its mouth. Harry took chase, but the cat tore across the kitchen and ran out the opened back door. The door slammed shut. The hurricane lamp Harry always left burning on the kitchen table flickered, and the house-boards creaked.

Harry ran back up the stairs, cursing at himself for leaving his wand behind. His feet rooted in place as he swung open his bedroom door. The sheers ballooned with the midnight breeze coming from the open balcony doors. Candle flames flickered, replacing the wand's blue light.

"That wasn't very nice, Harry." 

"Scorpius," Harry whispered.

"Come here," Scorpius said and pulled back the covers of the bed he was lying in. "It's just me; don't be afraid."

Harry lost his breath as the candlelight warmed Scorpius' features and brightened the unnerving smile. "Scorpius...no," Harry protested. The words spoken softly held little defiance.

"You're not my boss anymore, Harry." 

Harry's bare feet moved him closer to the bed. He wanted to stop, to think, to call for help, but the pull was too strong. Not a scar remained on Scorpius' chest or face. His hair was no longer white but silver and his grey eyes lined in black. The glow of the soft light gave colour to his hollowed cheeks. Harry found himself entranced.

"So beautiful."

"Just to you. Just for you. Come, Harry," Scorpius said and stroked his hand across the white sheet as Harry reached the bed's edge. Harry reached out, grabbing onto the bedpost to stop any further progression.

"No, Scorpius. Go."

"Harry?"

"Scorpius, go home," Harry whispered. "You're in danger for being here."

Scorpius' brow furrowed. "I'm in danger? But I just wanted to visit you."

The sweetness of Scorpius' voice and the hurt in his eyes struck Harry. It reminded him of a child who didn't understand why he was being punished.

"I missed you. You didn't visit me. Please, Harry, just sit down next to me. You know I would never hurt you, don't you?" Scorpius pulled the covers back further, revealing the youthful body ingrained in Harry's memories. The one he fantasised about daily and the one he'd allowed himself to explore for only one night.

"I know, you wouldn't mean to, but there's so much you don't know," Harry said, his eyes following Scorpius' hand as it reached out and grasped his. Scorpius' fingers intertwined with his just as they'd done so many times secretively in the past. It was the one indulgence they allowed themselves, but only when prying eyes were not about.

"Then tell me," Scorpius replied and tugged on Harry's hand. "Or do I repulse you so much that you want me to go?"

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. Scorpius' eyes brightened. "No, you don't repulse me." Scorpius ran the pads of his fingertips up and down Harry's forearm. Each stroke set off the nerves in his arm and pulsed their way up. Harry let go of the bedpost and clamped his hand over Scorpius', forcing him to stop. "You have to leave."

"Then visit me. Tomorrow night," Scorpius said with hope radiating from his eyes.

"I—I can't."

Scorpius tilted his head and stared at Harry quizzically. "They're trying to keep us apart, aren't they?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Scorpius, but just for a while. Research is being done and until we have more answers, it wouldn't be right for you to be with me. I could lose my position."

Quickly, Scorpius withdrew his hand from underneath Harry's. "It's more than that. Don't lie to me. Please, Harry, don't lie to me. It's so hard. I couldn't take it if you lied to me, too."

"Why do you think you're being lied to? Who's lying to you?"

Scorpius turned onto his back and sighed heavily. "My father, my grandfather, the whole damn family. They keep telling me things will work out. But I know it's bollocks. I see the fear in their eyes. I can smell the apprehension when they enter my room at sunset. I've been trained to watch for subtle movements and facial expressions, and not just from Auror training; I grew up with it."

Harry stared down at Scorpius. Once again, he longed to wrap him in his arms and take away the pain. A single red teardrop rolled down Scorpius' cheek. Far from being horrified, Harry marvelled at the sight. He raised his thumb, wiped it away, and then cupped Scorpius' chin, running his thumb over the pouting full lips. "I can't tell you everything right now, Scorpius. But you have my word that I will soon. I will call for you. In the mean time, you must go."

"Kiss me. Kiss me and then I will go."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "And what about your kitten? Will he be staying?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Lorcan comes with me."

Harry laughed. "You named him after Luna's son?" 

"Who's Luna? And, no, after the vampire singer." 

"You know he's in Azkaban, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm aware. But it also means 'little fierce one'."

"Ah, makes sense now," Harry replied and rolled his eyes. "And will Lorcan be returning my medallion?"

Scorpius sat up and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "If the kiss is good enough."

For only a moment, Harry thought of resisting, but Scorpius' warm lips were upon his and the notion melted away. Two years of holding back, of pretending it didn't matter, and then Scorpius making a soft moan as their tongues met, melted all hesitancy. Within seconds, Scorpius was flat on the bed with Harry on top of him and his legs positioned between Scorpius' spread ones. Harry felt a warm burn as Scorpius' hands stroked down his back, but Scorpius' tongue kept him distracted as the kiss brought back the familiarity of a previous night. The slow, methodical movements of their hips rising to meet each other brought Harry to the edge. Scorpius' breath was quickening, and he broke away, panting close to Harry's ear. 

_Let me._

Harry's head jerked up and he stared at Scorpius. His eyes were wild and dark. Memories of seeing the humanness fading away from his old professor's eyes as he transformed brought him to the here and now. 

"No! God, no!" 

He rolled off Scorpius and off the bed. "Go!"

Scorpius laughed. Harry didn't recognise the cadence of it.

"Your medallion, Harry, is on the kitchen table. But you don't need it now. I won't invade your thoughts unless I'm invited. You will invite me, though, won't you?"

Harry hung onto the bedpost again, trying to register how things had ended up so out of control. Scorpius slipped out of the bed, coolly kissed him on the cheek, and then took Harry's hand, raising it up between them. "No lies, Harry. I know you can't tell them."

Harry's jaw clenched as Scorpius strode away through the open balcony doors, and walked naked into the night. He tried to run to close the doors but a fierce wind held him back. Then the room stilled and Harry fell to his knees, wondering how Scorpius could be saved.

***********************

"Little one, what has happened?"

Scorpius attempted to speak, but his lips remained sealed. His whole body was immobile. There was a moment's panic that he'd been buried alive. Then he thought maybe it was just the continuance of the nightmare he'd been having. His spirit was stifled. He wanted to wake up.

He sighed with relief as a long caress was given down his torso. He wanted to beg whoever the hand belonged to, to dig in deeper and release the poison that coursed through his blood. He gasped as he imagined it flowing freely and being replaced with sweet nectar.

"Little one, open your eyes."

Scorpius longed to do what the soothing voice asked of him, but the exertion of following the directions was too much. It was the same nightmare. His body was paralyzed, trapping his spirit within.

"My sweet Scorpius, you need _his_ blood."

Scorpius knew to whom she was referring. Was it last night he'd seen Harry? No. He tried to remember the nights before the paralysis set in. It must have been at least a week. Each consecutive day that he didn't hear from him, bound his spirit in place. The urge to fly free in the starlit sky made him whimper. Why hadn't Harry come?

The room was cool and dark, but he knew that the summer light was pervasive outside the shielded windows. He shouldn't be awake. His mind was silent, so lonely. A warm hand wrapped around his. The skin felt like worn leather. "Seanmhair," he croaked. 

"Yes, sweet boy. I'm sorry to have woken you, but your sisters are worried. They said you looked poorly the last time they saw you and that even in spirit you haven't visited them the last few nights."

Scorpius tried to sit up in his bed, but with great strength, the old woman pushed him back down.

"Stay down, love. Your body is weak. Fennet begged me to come, and now I see she was right."

Scorpius snorted. "She didn't seem too worried when she attacked me. If it hadn't been for the fairies...."

"Hush, Scorpius; that is in the past. Now you are family." 

Scorpius' eyebrow arched.

The old witch sighed. "Yes, even though your soul remains, you are still a vampire," she said, patting his chest.

"And I eat food and I shit," Scorpius added.

"That doesn't mean you don't need his blood. The rancid liquid your family serves you is inadequate."

 _Harry's blood_. Just the thought alone made him tremble with anticipation, but sleep called him, drifting off seemed so perfect. Oblivion would be better than being trapped like this.

"Use your mind, love, tell me."

The voice pulled him out of his beginning dream. Long yellow fingernails massaged his scalp. Such tenderness he missed. He inhaled deeply and let his memories flow. 

"Mummy," he whispered.

"No, Scorpius, your mummy is gone. She went to breakfast with her sister."

"Auntie Daffy?"

He heard a small chortle and then cold lips touched his cheek.

"So weak, little one, you're so weak. Your flower is so cruel."

"No, he's not."

"Tell me, sweet Scorpius, tell me what has happened. Your sisters want to punish your provisory. I won't be able to stop them."

Scorpius' eyes shot open. He bolted upright. "No! No one touches him!"

The old witch set her nails into his bone-lined shoulders and made him look at her straight on. 

"You will die soon! Do you have such faith in him that he will come? He's cruel for ignoring your calls of help and desire."

Scorpius didn't flinch as he stared into the ancient muted brown eyes, lined by deep-set wrinkles. "He'll come and on his own free will. He will."

"Then call him!" she demanded.

"Seanmhair, he can't hear me," Scorpius sighed.

The witch frowned and clicked her remaining teeth. Scorpius wanted to turn away, to hide the tears starting to leak from his eyes. He was so lonely and the inability to leave his body was stifling. His spirit wanted to fly, to join his sisters and others as they shared stories of ancient times when they ruled the land.

Worn fingertips stroked down his arms, soothing the pain. It felt so good to be touched. No one but his father touched him anymore. The looks in his family's eyes showed sorrow and grief as if he had died. Maybe that is what they thought; he was just a body now with a predator lurking inside. He'd broken his promise to Harry. He tried calling, but there was never an answer.

"Tell me, son, why can't _he_ hear you when I know he should? What is it that keeps your vampire spirit from flight?"

*******************

The previous week, Harry had dived into his work. But, it all seemed like a blur. Alexei and a crew of Aurors had not been able to find the graves of the Baobhan Sith. Harry filled in by taking field tasks during the day. At night, he combed the Black library at Grimmauld. He'd made arrangements to go to Hogwarts the following day. A large party of witches and wizards from various professions were currently meeting in the Highlands to see if they could be of assistance. Harry knew he should have joined them, but the morning missive he received changed his plans. He wasn't sure why he sent the note asking for a visit. Any other time he would've just shown up on her doorstep, but he needed to talk to her alone. 

Harry firecalled Judy from the parlour fireplace; he would be taking the day off. He exited before she could ask why and where he could be reached. With broom in hand, he returned to his bedroom and opened the balcony French-doors. The sun had only been up for a few hours, but already it had warmed the air and the heavy scent from the potted jasmine was prevalent. He mounted the Ministry provided broom, cast a Disillusionment Charm, and flew up and over the wrought-iron railing. He skimmed the treetops where freshly cut grass lay below. Apparating to Ottery St. Catchpole would have been quicker, but he wanted the time to think. Since his early days as an Auror, he'd discovered that flying was the only guaranteed time to himself. Images of his visit to see Lucius and Draco, and then Scorpius appearing in his bedroom the week before, drifted in and out. He hoped the morning air would clear his jumbled thoughts. 

He made his way across the open countryside to the lane leading into the town. Making a slight adjustment, he gained height and flew above the cottages with their neatly kept gardens and over the town square of Godric's Hollow and the obelisk hiding the statue in memory of his parents. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the church; the sun was striking the front stained-glass windows. His parents' white marble graves looked small, but even from here he could see a wreath of flowers upon his mother's resting place. Lily, his mother's namesake, made it her responsibility to care for those who passed too early, even when she wasn't home. 

The children had been raised in Godric's Hollow, but it had been a sacrifice on Ginny's part. Ginny, when travelling with the Harpies, learned to love the city, and now she had her flat in London, which was as modern as the Burrow was country. Harry shook his head and grasped the broomstick tighter as he rose back up high above the hamlet and headed east.

 _There had to be a way_. Harry berated himself for succumbing to temptation the previous week. For God's sake, he chastised himself, he could resist the Imperius Curse, he'd fought Possession, there was no way a vampire, even if it was Scorpius Malfoy, should affect him. "No!" he said aloud, and slowed down enough to drift on a current. It was the combination of Scorpius and the vampirism. Scorpius had tempted him over the past years, and he'd given in once. He glanced down, checking his progress. He could blame Scorpius' transformation, but he knew deep inside that it was more. The hours spent researching the available literature had been futile. Alexei had requested a meeting, but Harry had declined. He was certain that the Vampire Hunter suspected the connection between him and Scorpius.

Harry's thoughts drifted to how Scorpius had performed the magic to cause the medallion to burn his skin and then direct the kitten, his familiar, to do his will. He wondered if it was the vampire spirit, which Alexei and Lucius had mentioned. So much he didn't know. He questioned if anyone truly did. Lucius and Draco seemed set upon killing their family heir, which despite Draco's serious demeanour at the time, still didn't ring true with Lucius. He must know something more; something else he was keeping secret. 

A Ministry owl crossed his path. Harry laughed at himself as he tried to evade it, and was pleased when it silently soared away. He noted its path downwards as it headed for the tall leaning home, which he'd once considered home. He swept down low across the valley and headed north for the hills near Ottery St. Catchpole. Where once there'd been an obtuse black rock of a house, now a quaint cottage with many out buildings containing creatures once thought extinct stood in its place. He descended quickly and touched down on the winding path leading up to a house made of stones and covered in thatch. His ears perked up as warbling sounds came from the gnarled crab apple trees smothered in mistletoe.

"Harry Potter," Luna called out as she rounded the corner of the house, her long hair filled with brambles, her jeans rolled up to mid-calf and in her hands, a bouquet of flowers snipped from a Flutterby bush. She pulled out her wand from behind her ear and gave a simple flick, opening the arched front door. "Come in, I have tea and breakfast ready."

"Rolf and the twins?" Harry asked before stepping over the threshold. 

"Scottish Highlands, of course. They are helping search for the Baobhan Sith."

"No!" Harry spouted before he could stop himself. The thought of Lysander and Lorcan....

"Harry," Luna said and took his hand in hers, leading him inside, "they'll be fine. It's daylight. If anyone can detect a disturbance in the ground, it would be Rolf. He's built a cairn before."

"Over a vampire?" Harry asked, sitting down at the round kitchen table. Luna put the flowers in a small blue vase, placing it in the centre of the table.

"No, over fault lines in Japan."

Harry was tempted to ask why, but instead poured tea into mismatched cups. Luna washed her hands under the kitchen tap and then brought plates of eggs and rashers of bacon to the table. Thick cut toast soon floated over alongside crab-apple jam.

"How are the kids?"

Harry grinned as he sipped his tea; none of his children were young enough to be called kids anymore. "James is happy in Ireland chasing rainbows." Luna grinned, crinkling her nose. "Lily is still travelling, deciding what she wants to be when she grows up, and Al is back at work. I was afraid it was too early, but he needed to be involved. He wants to visit Scorpius, but the family has declined his requests. He feels guilty because he wasn't there that night."

"And do you?"

The question coming from Luna caught him by surprise. He expected it from Hermione or from Ginny, but neither of them treaded into those dark waters. He set down his tea and picked up his fork, playing with the soft yolks of the fried eggs.

"I don't know," Harry whispered. But a sadness deep within filtered up into his consciousness; he knew Luna had seen through his facade. He'd been working so diligently in researching for information on vampires and in trying to keep morale up at work along with arranging for the shortcomings of his staff, that he'd not reflected on what he was feeling. 

"What do you need for me to say, Harry?" Luna asked. Her large grey eyes focused on his as he continued to stare at his plate, deep in thought.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I just felt that I needed to talk to you."

Luna gave a soft smile. "You've been Head Auror for years and the Scottish Ladies haven't attacked in decades. You couldn't have known that something like this would happen."

Harry nodded, knowing she was right, but his guilt went beyond not having warned about the Baobhan Sith.

"Have you seen Scorpius?"

Harry's head shot up. Luna's eyes brightened over the brim of the steaming cup of tea.

"Yes. I've seen him a few times."

"And he's another reason why you feel guilty?"

Harry didn't respond. He suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation with Luna. She was still good friends with Ginny. He knew she was aware of the incident two years prior, she was the one that had forced Ginny and him to deal with their waning marriage, but there was no reason to add to it. He looked away from her, stared at the cauldron simmering on the stove, wondering what would cause blue bubbles to rise from it.

"Harry, I'm your friend and I think this is the reason you're here."

Harry snickered and closed his eyes for a moment. Even after all these years, understanding his own feelings was a mystery to him. "Scorpius is classified as a Dark Being now," Harry said.

"I guess some would see it that way," Luna responded. "But he's still Scorpius."

Harry sighed. "That's what I said, but a few people have told me I'm wrong."

"And you believed them?"

"Er, yeah, I think so, but then Scorpius isn't like other vampires. I mean, he's not undead. He just has a lot of symptoms."

Luna smiled as she dunked the corner of her jellied toast into her eggs. "He still has a soul."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He'd wanted to hear something positive and now he had. Was that why he'd sent the message asking to talk to Luna, because he'd known she would find some good in the situation? "But what does that mean? That he will fight the vampiric impulses? That he isn't a danger? A predator?"

Luna shrugged and continued eating. Harry glanced around the kitchen. None of the dishes in the open cupboards was of the same pattern, but they were organised. He squinted at the birdcage perched on the counter next to the stove. Random bits of leaves popped up from the cage's floor. He jumped as a small hand grasped the chain around his neck and pulled out the medallion from beneath his shirt and then let go of it as if electrified.

"It's cursed, Harry," Luna said as she twisted her fingers in front of crossed eyes, examining the small red blisters emerging in clusters.

"What? God, Luna, I'm sorry. No one else has had a reaction to it before. Do you have some salve?"

Luna picked up her wand with her other hand and Summoned a small jelly jar that came floating out of a drawer next to the sink. "Don't worry, it's not serious. It's just an allergic reaction I have to Dark Magic."

Harry dropped his fork, grabbed the chain, and pulled it off over his head. "Fuck! I'm mental. I didn't even think to check it."

Luna glanced up as she rubbed a silky silver balm onto her fingers. "It's not too Dark or the blisters would be worse. I'd say it just has someone's blood in it by the reaction. You should have it checked out, though. Rolf would know."

"Have you always had this reaction to Dark Magic?" Harry asked. He held the chain between his thumb and index finger, watching the medallion spin. 

Luna waved her hand in front of Harry's face, getting his attention. "No, it started when I was held prisoner at Malfoy Manor. There was an abundance of Dark Magic there and I've been told I was overexposed."

Harry winced at the memory. It was still fresh after so many decades. He would still go to sleep sometimes, recreating it, trying to move faster before the flash of silver reached Dobby. There were so many _what ifs_ that still haunted him.

"Where did you get this, Harry, and why are you wearing it? Does it have to do with Scorpius?"

Harry let go of the chain and it dropped to the table. 

"Harry, tell me about Scorpius."

Harry glanced up from the chain and looked at Luna. He reached over and pulled a small bramble from her hair. "I'm not sure where to start," he said, taking a deep breath. 

More tea was poured. Luna waited in silence.

"It...it, oh hell, I don't know when it started. One day he was Scorpius Malfoy, Al's housemate, son of Draco Malfoy, and a charming kid. The next day he was in Auror training, mesmerising all of us with his wit and intelligence. Ginny and I hadn't slept with each other for more than a few years, and sometime during his second year, I found myself thinking about him in ways I shouldn't have." Harry stopped and turned away from Luna; whatever was in the birdcage was trilling. It was a welcome distraction from the burning red of his cheeks.

"Did you feel this way about any other wizard?"

Harry rolled his eyes. It was the same question Ginny, Hermione and Ron had asked when all hell had broken loose. "Does it matter?" 

"Are you in love with him?"

Harry turned back to face Luna's wide-eyed gaze. "That is why I couldn't continue on with Ginny. It was more than a drunken shag. They wanted to blame it on something from my past or because I was drunk or that I was overworked. Nobody wanted to hear the truth— not even me."

"Do you know the truth now?" Luna asked, reaching out and putting her hand on Harry's. Harry marvelled that only Luna, Hermione and Scorpius did so without hesitation. Everyone else seemed in awe or too frightened of him to touch him.

"Yeah, I do. No one, including me, could face that my image was tarnished and would be even more so if I continued seeing him. God, Luna, it was insane at the time. How could I fall for a man young enough to be my son and a Malfoy on top of it?"

"So you didn't see him again?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I had the perfect excuse: I was his superior and would have continued to be for years to come. He wanted to leave the program; I couldn't let him throw his future away. He's so young; I thought he deserved more. I lied to him and told him that I didn't feel that way towards him."

Luna's healed hand reached out and gave Harry's forearm a squeeze. "Just like the Blibbering Humdingers."

Harry's brow furrowed.

"They mate only once and then they're celibate the rest of their lives."

"Er, Scorpius is far from celibate," Harry replied, laughing.

"And that doesn't bother you?" 

Harry found himself wanting to lie, but didn't. "Yes, but I don't let him know it." 

"But now he's claimed you. And part of you is pleased about it." 

Harry swallowed hard. Was he pleased? "Bloody hell, Luna, he's a vampire; I can't trust him. I can't _be_ with him." Even as he said the words, he knew they rang hollow. 

"So why are you wearing the medallion? What does it do?"

"He communicates to me in my thoughts; he comes to me at night uninvited. The medallion keeps him away and out of my head," he added, trying to back up his claim. 

"Who gave it to you, Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry stared into her bulging grey eyes, knowing what he said next would sound so foolish. He sighed with resignation and spoke the words. "Lucius Malfoy gave it to me."

Luna pushed her chair away from the table and grabbed her wand. The front door swung open and banged against the wall. "Get it out of here, Harry! Get it out of here now!"

Never had Harry seen Luna so distressed. He reached out to pick it up off the table, but Luna's hand grasped his wrist, her nails digging into this skin. With his wand, he levitated it off the table and out the door. The arched door slammed shut.

_Harry?_

Harry froze. The voice was faint and despairing, bearing no resemblance to the young man he knew. _Scorpius?_ he said in his mind's eye. 

_I'm dying..._

"Harry!" Luna yelled.

Harry shook his head and looked around the room frantically, searching for his broom. It had fallen in front of the door. "It's Scorpius, he's dying!"

Luna grabbed onto Harry's arms as he bolted from the chair towards the front door. "Harry, wait. Be careful. It must be Scorpius' blood in the medallion. Lucius must have known this would happen."

"That fucking bastard! He promised to give me time. How could they kill him? God, Scorpius is theirs; he's a Malfoy!"

"Harry, you don't know this is what Draco wanted to do. I can't imagine Draco letting anyone hurt his son." Luna dug her nails deeper into his arms.

_So...thirsty._

Harry took a deep breath. Luna was looking at him as if he were mental. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Luna, I need to go," he said calmly. "I won't do anything rash."

"I know, but Harry, watch out for Lucius."

"I will."

_Harry?_

"I've got to go."

"Just be careful. I will send you some information. There's something about the Malfoy family you should know. I'm sure Father has it in his Quibbler archives." 

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, as this might be one other time Xenophilius Lovegood proved to be correct. He squeezed her arm. "Thank you, Luna."

Harry grabbed his broom and walked outside, eyeing the medallion on the gravel path, the sun's rays making it shine. It had protected him from Scorpius communicating with him, but at what cost? He pointed his wand straight at it and it Vanished. He needed to see Scorpius but didn't know whether Scorpius could come to him or if he would have to go against Draco's demand and try to enter the Malfoy home undetected. He mounted his broom and flew into the sunshine.

"Scorpius, can you hear me?" Harry called, once he was above the hilltops.

_Yes._

"Can you come to me?"

_No...Yesss._

"To my home," Harry said.

_Dark. It will be dark._

Harry cringed, hearing sadness in Scorpius' comment. He Disapparated from the noon sky, not wanting to waste the time in flying back home. 

***************************

The voice startled him as he approached his bedroom door. It was female, but sounded old and haggard. He listened first, straining to hear through the thick walnut panel. Mumblings were all he could make out until he heard Scorpius say to whoever was in there to leave and the response had been no. With wand raised, Harry opened the door.

His gaze first fell upon Scorpius in his bed, flinching from the light pouring in from the hallway. Harry immediately shut the door, though not before catching a glimpse of an old hag standing at the foot of the bed.

" _Lumos_."

The room was unnaturally dark even with the light from his wand. He felt magic at work, not his and not Scorpius'. He stood his ground by the closed door until his vision adjusted. 

"Scorpius, are you okay?"

"Yes," Scorpius whispered.

"No! No, he's not! You selfish bastard! He's dying."

Harry jumped at the verbal attack. He recovered quickly. "Who are you?" he demanded, walking determinedly across the wooden floor. The hood of a thin, tattered robe covered the old woman's face. Harry stopped in front of her, and glancing briefly at Scorpius, blinked at how pale and emaciated he'd become in the last week. His attention returned to the hag. With the tip of his wand, he raised her hood. The bluish light gave her face a sickly glow.

"I know you," Harry said, staring down at her intently. "You, you're the witch who led us to the scene."

"Your Scorpius needed to be found if he was to survive," the old woman answered.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he tilted his face side-to-side, attempting to surmise her age. The only word that came to his mind was ancient.

"My given name is Benalban, but most call me Seanmhair. But do not pay attention to me, young man; your Scorpius is in need."

"And what does he need from me?"

Benalban cackled, but Harry recognised there wasn't any humour in her tone.

A faint whisper came from Scorpius, "Blood."

Alexei's words came back to him. _Parasite_. He shook his head as he felt a tickle inside his brain. He shut it down and glared at the hag. He lowered his wand from her hood to her throat. "Don't you ever do that again," he warned through clenched teeth.

With a flash of her hand, her fingers gripped the end of his wand. 

"You've been educated by fools. The process is not parasitic. You will not be harmed; at the least you won't be affected at all but more than likely you will receive great pleasure, depending on your true feelings for the vampire." Benalban released her grip and with gnarled fingers pushed up the draping sleeves of her ragged robes. "See?" she said, revealing heavy scars covering her arms.

Harry's brow furrowed.

"I am the font for my daughters, the Baobhan Sith. I've had the honour for nearly two hundred years."

Harry was horrified at the thought of the Baobhan Sith gouging this old woman for her blood.

She cackled again. "It's like nursing a baby. Others receive pleasure of an erotic nature while I receive the contentment that I'm feeding my daughters and sustaining their lives."

Harry was flummoxed. "Four of them?"

Benalban smiled. Harry couldn't help but notice her mouth was more like a gaping hole with so many missing teeth. "Three of them are my biological daughters. When three of the previous four Baobhan Sith ceased to exist, I was asked by the remaining vampire for my daughters to take their place. I was honoured to do so. Vampires are the most exquisite and feared creatures in the world."

He swallowed hard, knowing the vampires she spoke of had killed his Aurors and had done this to Scorpius. He wanted to strike her down with his own hand, but a small groan from Scorpius stopped him in his tracks.

"He needs your blood by tonight or he'll be dead," Benalban said as she scooted past Harry and back to the head of the bed. She stroked Scorpius' forehead. "It's a shame he's not undead; he's one of the most beautiful vampires I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

"He was beautiful before," Harry stated as he stepped around the footboard and sat down on the mattress, manoeuvring the old woman away from him. He didn't want her anywhere near him. He looked at Scorpius, and the urge to gather him up and hold him was stronger than ever.

Scorpius gave a weak smile; his lips were chapped. "Your choice, Harry," he whispered. 

Benalban straightened up and turned to Harry. "I should go, but I will warn you, Scorpius is not safe. His grandfather should be watched."

Scorpius consumed Harry's attention; the last week had taken its toll on his body. His cheeks were hollow, but it seemed to enhance each of his other features. Scorpius lifted his hand and reached out to Harry. "I'm sorry, what about Lucius?" Harry asked as their fingertips met. A tingle coursed up his arm.

"The medallion, young man, is a magical cairn. Every day you wear it, it becomes stronger and keeps Scorpius and his vampire spirit trapped. Scorpius' grandfather has not revealed all. He keeps secrets from his own son."

Remembering Luna's final words, Harry's head jerked up to ask the old hag what she meant, but the air cracked, and Benalban was gone. 

Harry turned back to Scorpius with questioning eyes. "Shh, not now," Scorpius whispered. "Nothing but us."

Harry slid down the bed and lay next to Scorpius; only the sheet and his clothes separated the two. Somehow, the decision had been made; he wouldn't let Scorpius die. The thought brought peace to his mind. He manoeuvred his position until his head rested on the pillow next to Scorpius. Being this close, knowing what was going to happen, a small smile emerged. Scorpius' eyebrow rose; his eyes brightened. _I need you in so many ways_.

_I'm yours._

Rough lips touched his. 

_I'm too weak._

Harry kissed him back repeatedly as he unbuttoned his shirt. He could suddenly feel the desperation to survive emanating from Scorpius. Long fingers tried to help. Two years of denial was ending. Nights of loneliness and want were being tossed away as his shirt was peeled off and his belt unbuckled. Socks and pants were removed and covers were pulled back. 

_God, I've missed you,_ Harry thought.

Scorpius smiled. Harry loved his smile; he always had since the first time it had been graced on him. It wasn't forced, but free and strong, like Scorpius always had been. The Malfoy family had used charm and money to influence in the past while Scorpius just used his inner confidence. Harry wondered how Draco Malfoy could have produced such a being, but then who knew how Draco would have turned out if his father had been someone different. No, Draco would have been an arse no matter what.

_You're thinking too much— especially about my father._

Harry glared at Scorpius. He received a half-smirk in return and then a heavy sigh. 

"Do you need to sleep?" Harry asked, nuzzling into the crook of Scorpius' neck. The skin warmed under his breath. "We can wait until tonight?"

Scorpius stretched his neck to the side, letting Harry burrow in deeper. "Can't...I'm so sorry...Harry." Scorpius said between laboured breaths. "I didn't know this would happen to me...to you...to us." 

Harry raised his head up and narrowed his eyes. He scanned Scorpius' body in the wand-light. Rib bones were much too prominent; his finger traced one from sternum to back. "How do you want to do this?"

_Top, of course._

Harry laughed and leant forward to nip Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius reached for Harry's hand. It was shaking. 

_Don't fear me, Harry. Please don't fear me._

Harry lifted his head; grey eyes swimming in clear red liquid greeted him. "I don't fear you, Scorpius. It's just been a while."

Scorpius closed his eyes and gave a knowing nod. "No one since me?" he whispered.

"No one."

"Fuck, I love you," Scorpius said, and with speed Harry couldn't contemplate, Scorpius held his hand tight while the nails of his other hand protracted, long and curved. With precision, they raked down Harry's forearm. Four fine lines appeared and thick drops of blood flowed out. Scorpius raised Harry's arm above his face and opened his mouth. 

Harry gasped when Scorpius moaned as the first drops hit his tongue. Scorpius' eyes lit up, his nostrils flared, and he pulled Harry's arm down closer. Resisting crossed Harry's mind for only a second, and then Scorpius' tongue stretched to meet the open wounds. "Jesus fucking Christ," Harry groaned as a warm, numbing tingle spread up his arm and throughout his body. His eyes focused on Scorpius feeding off his blood using long swipes across the marks. Every instinct should have fired off telling him this was unnatural, evil; but instead, it felt righteous.

Scorpius lessened his grip; Harry didn't pull away, but instead held his arm in place for Scorpius to take what he needed. Chapped, peeling lips became full and moist; they pressed down along the open wounds, kissing each precious drop. Harry marvelled as Scorpius' pallor altered before his eyes: greyness turned to pink. The knowledge that he was healing Scorpius, feeding him, nurturing him was exhilarating. 

Scorpius lifted his lips and raised his free hand, the long daggers of fingernails retracted. He slipped two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. Soon warm wet streaks of red were drawn down Harry's torso and along his thigh. Scorpius lowered his mouth again and with the tip of his tongue stroked each of the slices, sealing them closed. Another trail of red was left as Scorpius licked his way up Harry's arm, to his shoulder, along his neck and finally to his face. He claimed Harry's mouth with his own, tasting of blood. Harry became intoxicated, wanting to savour the moment of realising it was his blood mixed with the sweetness of Scorpius. 

_Open your eyes._

Slowly, Harry raised his eyelids and the kiss ceased; red streaks stained each corner of Scorpius' mouth. Eyes that most would consider feral stared into Harry's. Black, rimmed with silver drew him in. Images of them, images of him through Scorpius' perspective became his to view. There was so much pain but also there was the respect and love Scorpius held for Harry, and most of all, there was trust. Harry wasn't sure he was worthy of such adoration.

 _Yes, you are. You're the only one in my life who truly knows me._

Without more words, Scorpius moved on top of Harry. Harry spread his legs, inviting Scorpius to lie between them. Together, skin on skin, they rocked in rhythm, never losing the eye contact that allowed the memories to be shared. Scorpius began to shimmer as a thin veil of sweat formed. He rose to his knees and raised each of Harry's legs over his shoulders. Harry anticipated the moment, but feared the pain as Scorpius showed no hint of stopping for lube.

_Relax. I would never hurt you._

His fingers were once again moistened by the liquid in his mouth. The penetration should have hurt, but the numbness he felt earlier spread from Scorpius' fingertips. 

_It's us, our mixture._

Harry nodded. He wondered if Scorpius could experience his memories, too. How often he stayed late until he knew Scorpius had returned from a training mission safely. The stolen glances and the admiration he felt for being so intelligent and clever. And then there was the jealousy.

_Yes, I can and I'm sorry._

Harry lifted his hips, forcing Scorpius' fingers in deeper. Scorpius smiled as he gave a silent acknowledgement that he was going to take Harry. He removed his fingers, gently swiping with one thumb and then two to open Harry's hole for the welcome invasion.

There was no pain, there was only Scorpius entering his body, being where he should have been the previous years. Harry smiled as the first small thrust was given and he became lost in Scorpius' thoughts: Harry was in charge of this coupling, it was Harry who allowed Scorpius into his world and into his body. It wasn't domination, it was solace and protection that Scorpius found while driving deeper into Harry. Harry almost laughed as Scorpius blushed, knowing Harry now knew his deepest feelings.

 _And what are yours?_ Scorpius asked as he pushed in further, making Harry groan.

A quick flash of fantasies Harry wasn't even aware he had came forth. The last one, though, he remembered from a dream. The images intrigued Harry, but he wasn't sure how Scorpius would feel about them. One look into Scorpius' eyes eased his worry. He flexed his stomach muscles, lifted up and grabbed Scorpius, pulling him down on top of him. "Think you can fulfil those, Malfoy?" he teased as he bit Scorpius' earlobe.

Scorpius sneered and abruptly pulled out of Harry, sitting back up to rest on his shins. "Turn over, Potter."

Harry's eyes widened with anticipation and did as he was told. The return of Scorpius' cock into his body came with force. He lunged forward, smacking his head on the headboard. Scorpius sniggered, pulled out and repeated the impalement. Carnal needs became primary when the intimacy of sharing thoughts was lost. Scorpius lifted Harry's hips and Harry groaned continuously as Scorpius drove in and out of him with abandon. This, this was what he longed for, no niceties, but to be truly desired. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Scorpius' physical prowess couldn't be denied; he was stronger than any human or wizard and Harry relished in succumbing to the creature's desires. There was no darkness but only the clarity of knowing that this was meant to be. He felt safe from the world; contentment filled him from the inside out. Scorpius slowed his motions. He whispered words of love as his thrusts became long and drawn-out. He brought one hand to Harry's neglected cock and with a simple stroke brought both of them to the point where all thoughts vanished and cries of ecstasy rang throughout the room.

Scorpius gently lowered Harry to the mattress, panting as he hovered over him. Harry stretched his legs and shoulders, working out the kinks before nestling his head back on the pillow. Slowly Scorpius sat up. Harry peeked out from beneath his fringe, and watched as Scorpius licked his lips in longing. Strong fingers soon pressed down on his back, massaging his aging muscles. Scorpius moved up his body and straddled his hips, his hands kneading Harry's shoulders and neck. A simple stroke down his spine made Harry arch his back. Scorpius leant over him. Warm lips touched his shoulder blade and numbness spread as Scorpius' wet tongue made a trail across it. Harry barely flinched as the first cut was made. A few drops made it to the white sheet; the rest of his blood was lapped up as if it were honey. Harry smiled as he drifted off. Benalban was right; this relationship was beneficial for both of them. 

**************

Before Harry opened his eyes, he knew Scorpius was gone. The bed felt like it always did: empty. He shivered and pulled the covers up around his shoulders; the balcony doors were wide open. 

_Evening, Harry._

Harry shook his head. It felt like Scorpius was in the room with him. He looked at the clock; it was past midnight. He'd slept for over six hours, and wanted to sleep six more. "Going back to sleep," Harry mumbled and closed his eyes.

_Grandfather is livid._

Harry's eyes shot open.

"Are you safe?" he asked aloud.

A sardonic laugh came in response. _Yes, but Father is concerned._

"So am I."

_Ha! You two agree on something._

A strong wind blew the doors open further; thunder rumbled overhead. Harry reached for his wand, closed the doors and lit the hurricane lamp next to his bed. He wouldn't be getting back to sleep soon. 

"We agree on you."

 _You both love me._ Harry could almost feel Scorpius' smugness.

"Be careful," he whispered.

_I'm an Auror-trained vampire, Harry. They aren't going to fuck with me._

"Yes, but a vampire who's mortal, smart arse."

_I bet yours is smarting._

"Careful, Scorpius. I'll return the favour by taking you over my knee and swatting your arse until your cheeks turn cherry-red." 

_Sounds lovely. We could play naughty vampire and good Auror. Shall I bring a paddle or do you have your own?_

Harry couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure I could conjure one up."

_Should I leave my pants at home tomorrow night?_

"Every night."

_Mmmm, and then would you shove me off your lap and onto my knees, forcing me to suck you off?_

Harry groaned, sensing Scorpius sniggering at him.

_I bet you're getting hard just thinking about this. I know I am._

Harry didn't need to glance down to check.

_Ooh, oh shit! Grandfather and Father are about to come to blows. The wands have been drawn. Fuck! Grandmother just came in and took their wands away. She's a scary witch when pushed too far._

"What are they fighting about?" Harry asked.

_Me, of course. Grandfather believes my powers are too strong since I was able to leave during the day. I didn't tell him about Seanmhair and that she brought me to you. And, no, I didn't tell him where I was. He wants to put iron bars on all the windows. Like that would stop me. There's always the chimneys._

Harry could hear the sarcasm in Scorpius' tone.

_I will sic Lorcan on him or at least direct him to his bedroom. I'm sure his peacock down pillow would make a nice place to nap._

"Scorpius, be serious," Harry snapped.

_You're right. He'd probably AK my kitty and then I'd have to tear the old man to shreds._

Harry shivered again, not with a chill, but that Scorpius would even think such a thing. Scorpius adored his father and grandfather, not that he agreed with them all of the time. "I thought you loved him," Harry said, sending feelers out testing Scorpius' response.

_I do. Shit! Father is upset and stormed out the room. He's yelling something about making a _request_ in the morning. Grandfather is calling and chasing after him._

"Draco's been known to overreact," Harry mumbled to himself.

_No! I mean crying, blubbering upset. Fuck! I've never seen him this way. Not even when I told him I wanted to be an Auror._

"What did Lucius say? What does request mean?" Harry asked, frustrated with Scorpius' attempt at humour. He wanted to be there to ascertain the seriousness of the situation.

_I don't know. Grandfather and Father have moved into their little circle where I can't hear them. Oh, great, here's Mother with dinner. I'm not hungry— at least for food. Wait! Things are looking up; Al's here. At least he's smiling. This place is like a morgue. See you tomorrow night...without pants._

"Scorpius!" Harry yelled, but he felt the symbolic door close. He sat there on the edge of his bed, rubbing his temples. He wondered what the argument was about, and what it was that Lucius was hiding even from Draco. He jumped as the doors blew open and an owl flew into his room, landing on his bedside table. A large roll of parchment dangled from its leg. Quickly, Harry undid the twine and then opened the bedside drawer, retrieving a knut. He raised the light and put on his glasses.

> **Did Abraxas Malfoy Die From A Vampire Curse?**

Harry shook his head and checked the date of the old Quibbler newspaper. January 17, 1973. The style and look of the paper was quite different from what he knew. With a glance, he noted that Xenophilius Lovegood was neither the author of the article nor the publisher of the paper.

He returned to reading the article.

> Yesterday, Abraxas Malfoy was laid to rest in the Malfoy family crypt next to his recently deceased wife, Lucinda Malfoy. His only surviving son, Lucius Malfoy, was visibly distraught. Just two weeks prior, his pregnant mother had been brutally murdered. Abraxas Malfoy claimed the well-known Vampire Jonas Brighton, because of a bad business decision, murdered Lucinda Malfoy and their unborn child in revenge. He made an official request to the Wizengamot that the vampire be executed.
> 
> Vampire Jonas Brighton went into hiding when the Wizengamot agreed to the request. The Ministry's own Vampire Hunter, Alexei Petrov, found the vampire's crypt two days later and summarily executed him. 
> 
> Within days of the demise of Vampire Jonas Brighton, sources came forth claiming the murdered unborn child was not Abraxas Malfoy's but the child of Vampire Jonas Brighton. In addition, there were questions as to whether the marks on Lucinda Malfoy's neck were indeed from a vampire. The Ministry Aurors were investigating Abraxas Malfoy when he suddenly died due to a severe case of Dragon Pox, the first known in modern magical times. 
> 
> A reliable source has brought to my attention that Lucinda Malfoy was sighted at the Legal Office of Alfred Baker, the famed divorce solicitor, just one week prior to her death. 
> 
> The lone heir of the Malfoy fortune, Lucius Malfoy, has only responded to my messages requesting an interview to clarify these matters by saying that his mother and father were deeply in love and that his mother would never have left her family.
> 
> The question remains as to whether Abraxas Malfoy truly died from the Dragon Pox. Was this a revenge vampiric curse because he murdered the mate and unborn child of Vampire Jonas Brighton?

.

The parchment shook as Harry's hands trembled. Was this what Benalban meant? Harry was sure Draco must know about this, though. Harry glanced over to the balcony doors as a warm gust disturbed the unlit chandelier overhead. Yes, Draco would know about this, but what then wouldn't he know? Harry stood up and walked out onto the balcony. He breathed in the heavy scent of the jasmine as he stared down onto his property and listened to the leaves shudder in the breeze. Draco would know what Lucius had told him, but did Lucius tell him the truth? For that matter, what was the truth? One word from the article pushed its way into his musings, _request_. 

"Fuck no!" Harry yelled out into the night. Draco was going to make the request to the Wizengamot that Scorpius be killed. Harry ran back into the bedroom, slamming the doors shut. He paced furiously, trying to think what to do. He couldn't dissuade Draco without facts; Lucius' hold was obviously still strong or Draco wouldn't even consider making the request. In addition, he was probably the last person Draco wanted to see. He probably blamed Harry for giving into Scorpius and therefore sealing Scorpius' fate.

How could he ascertain the truth? Harry asked himself as he dressed without knowing where he was going. He could go and search the Ministry archives for the case file on Abraxas Malfoy, but that would raise suspicion right now. Who would know? As he fastened the silver frogs on his Auror robes, the answer or the possible answer revealed itself. The lawyer might know, and Harry knew the lawyer, or at least knew his son. Jamison Baker had been Ginny's solicitor during the divorce and Harry knew he worked from home. He slipped on his black boots and secured his wand.

**************

Harry pounded on the heavy wooden door of the stately home Jamison Baker lived in. He knew it was out of line to be calling at this time, but he had to get the information before Draco made the request.

A barrel-chested man with blue and white striped pyjamas squinted at Harry as he opened the door. His night-hat only covered half of his bald head. Harry was startled that Jamison answered the door himself, and not the house-elf who had in the past.

"Yes," the man growled through a large yawn.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night, but I need some immediate help."

The man rolled his thick neck side-to-side, the cracking of bones audible. "Yes, yes, it's always an emergency. Come in. Come in. I'll get some tea."

Harry followed Jamison into the front parlour. A pair of spectacles came whizzing past him as he was led to a seat by the front bay window.

"Oh, oh, Auror Potter. I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you. Did you get married again?"

Harry coughed. "No, Solicitor Baker. I'm here about a very important matter that has to do with a case your father might have handled back in the seventies. And, my apologies, but I don't know if your father is still alive or not."

Jamison raised his hand to his many chins and rubbed the folds. Harry tried not to stare as the solicitor's jowls shook. "My father is alive, but is in very poor health. He lives here with me, but I'm reluctant to wake him until I know what the situation is. And then, due to client-solicitor confidentiality, he might not be able to tell you what you want to know."

"Right, yes, of course," Harry said, thinking that he might have to search the Ministry archives for the case files after all. "I recently came across an old article in the Quibbler that mentioned that Lucinda Malfoy, wife of Abraxas Malfoy, might have asked for your father's services."

Harry cringed as Jamison's short, pointed tongue darted out, licking his lips. The man had always reminded him of a frog, with his protruding eyes and thin lips. A house-elf entered the room with a tray of tea and biscuits. 

Jamison grunted as he rose up out of the chair. "I should wake Father up," he said. "Yes, he'd want to speak to you. Meagles, bring the tea to my father's room and then do not disturb us."

Harry stood up, closed his eyes as Jamison held onto his shoulder, and they Disapparated. 

The room smelled of potions and herbs, and was stiflingly warm. A single candle on the bedside table lit the room. At first, Harry thought the bed was empty, but then he could hear shallow rasps of breath. "Jamison? Is that you?"

"Father," Jamison said, stepping away from Harry and towards the head of the bed. He leant over and whispered loudly in his father's ear. "Father, Auror Potter is here."

Harry saw the covers of the bed move but still could not see the wizard properly. He shivered as he stepped closer and saw the skeletal man lying there. "Harry Potter?" the old man said, his voice strained. "Is it about _the_ case?"

"Yes, Father, it is. Shall I get the file?"

"Yes, please, son."

Harry stood at the bottom of the four-poster bed, not knowing what to say. His nose twitched; the bed curtains smelled of must. The house-elf appeared, set the tray on a table by heavily draped windows and left the room without a word.

"I knew your grandfather," the old wizard mumbled. "He was a good man, but your father gave him fits."

Harry smiled; no one ever mentioned his grandfather to him.

"He'd have been very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and walked closer to the man. He blinked, wondering how someone so emaciated could still be alive.

"So why do you want this information now?" Alfred asked and then proceeded to cough repeatedly. 

Harry was about to call for the house-elf, but Alfred stopped and gasped for air. "Sit," he said, pointing with a gnarled finger to a chair by the bed. 

The overstuffed chair was well worn, but comfortable. "Lucius Malfoy's grandson is now a vampire; he was turned by the Baobhan Sith. I'm afraid the family might do something rash."

Jamison entered the room carrying a thin manila folder. He laid it next to his father and then proceeded to prop his father up with a plethora of pillows, before lighting additional candles.

"You are right to be worried. Now what specifically do you need to know?"

Harry looked around for Jamison, who despite his size, seemed to have disappeared. He was by the table near the window, pouring tea, but obviously trying to remain unobtrusive. Harry recognised the gesture; he was giving his father the respect to speak for himself, despite his ill health. Harry found the familial intimacy heart warming.

"I need to know if Lucinda Malfoy was a client of yours and if she was the one who initiated the divorce proceedings, if there were any."

Alfred fingered the file with his long bony fingers as if contemplating whether to open it or not. "Yes, she was my client and, yes, she filed for divorce."

Harry took a deep breath. "Can you tell me who the father of her unborn child was?"

"It was not Abraxas. She took the secret of her amour to her grave."

Harry furrowed his brow. "But the baby, you are sure, was not Abraxas Malfoy's?"

"Yes, I am sure. She detested the man and used magical means to never conceive another child with him, despite her love for Lucius."

"But then why did she stay? Why not file earlier?"

Alfred began to cough. Harry could see his chest concave, striving for air. Jamison came over, patted his father on the back, and brought a vial of a brown potion to the old man's lips.

Harry waited patiently, his eyes staring at the folder, wondering what was in it.

"Lucinda stayed until her son, Lucius, finished his schooling. She had hoped the two would travel for a year and then she would have time to explain to him why she was going to leave his father. She doted on her son and loved him dearly. They'd planned the trip for years. But when the time came, Abraxas had other plans for Lucius, and to her disappointment, Lucius seemed fine to delay their trip. She was devastated when Abraxas began to involve him with the wizard called Lord Voldemort. If she had filed earlier, before Lucius came of age, she knew she wouldn't have ever seen her son again. Abraxas, unlike your grandfather, was not a nice man."

Harry took the cup of tea handed to him, but passed on the tray of biscuits.

"You see, Auror Potter, Lucinda had been a child bride. Arranged marriages were falling out of custom among the pure bloods at that time; in fact, she might have been the last. Her only joy in life had been her son, but then he left her for a vile cause. She decided at that time to claim her life back. Abraxas was furious that Lucinda requested the divorce."

"Do you believe Abraxas murdered her?"

Alfred closed his eyes and barely shook his head. "No, Auror Potter, I don't believe he did it personally."

Harry smirked. "He hired or persuaded someone else to do it and made it look like a vampire. But why? Because of embarrassment to the family name?"

"Yes, that is part of it, but more importantly, he felt he owned her. She was his possession."

Harry had investigated enough cases to recognise what that usually meant. "Was she abused?"

Alfred thinned his pale lips and nodded. "Horribly so. And that, Auror Potter, is what is in this file," he said and pushed it towards Harry. "The evidence of her years of abuse. She had finally found the strength to leave him. She'd fallen in love for the first time in her young life and wanted out. She asked for nothing, not one Galleon, but he refused to let her go. She went into hiding a few days before her death."

Harry sighed, wondering how his Scorpius could be of the same bloodline as Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy. Draco he had a hint of compassion for, but not for those who came before.

"Did Lucius know about any of this?" Harry asked, holding onto the file, wanting to open it right then.

"No, I don't believe he did, and I'm sure he believed his father's drivel about his mother being involved with a vampire."

"So who killed Abraxas Malfoy then?"

Alfred laughed and then began hacking. Jamison rushed over and patted him on the back again.

"Fate killed Abraxas Malfoy. I read the autopsy reports, and the Healer who wrote it, I trusted implicitly. Abraxas Malfoy died of Dragon Pox, plain and simple."

"And the vampire?"

"The vampire was a business partner of Abraxas Malfoy and they had a falling out. He was set up, and I didn't come forward to stop it."

"Shit!" Harry said and then felt embarrassed for saying that aloud. He shook his head and composed himself before asking the next question. "Why not?"

"Because my father had a visit from the wizard who he believes did murder Lucinda Malfoy," Jamison said.

Harry's head jerked around. "What? Who was it?"

Jamison Baker smiled and patted the crumbs off his protruding stomach. "It was the wizard you called Voldemort. He killed Lucinda Malfoy and in return got Lucius Malfoy as his prize. Rumour has it Lucius was given the Death Eater Mark that night."

"And he visited you?" Harry asked, turning towards Alfred. He was stunned at the turn of events.

"Yes, he threatened to take my son if I ever spoke a word. I didn't, and Jonas Brighton was executed for a murder he didn't commit. I— I never believed he was gone, Auror Potter, despite what the Ministry said after you lost your parents. I couldn't take the chance, and by the time you had rid this world of him, there was no reason to. It would have only caused more pain."

**************

Harry Apparated into his home office, sat down, and immediately opened the file. He'd never seen a picture of Lucinda Malfoy before and it immediately became obvious that her descendents inherited their looks from her and not Abraxas Malfoy. The first image was of her smiling and laughing, holding a Christmas hamper. Harry turned the picture over and had to blink his eyes as he read the date scribbled on the back: December 26, 1972 and her age listed as thirty-three. Quickly Harry did the math in his head. She must have been fifteen when Lucius was born. 

The picture was placed at the back of the small stack. The next photo was one of her with a distinguished looking middle-aged wizard that Harry couldn't place, but he looked familiar with his large protruding eyes. They stood together holding hands and gave each other a brief intimate kiss. Harry turned it over. The writing was different; it looked feminine.

> _My dearest Alfred,_
> 
> _Keep this as safe as you keep me and our blessing to come._
> 
> _All my love,  
>  Lucinda_

Harry ran his hand through his hair as he tried to reconcile the features of the handsome wizard with one he saw lying in bed on death's door. Lucinda had been pregnant with Alfred's child.

A folded piece of parchment fell from between the pictures and onto the desk. Harry set down the pictures and opened it up. It was an official document signed by Lucinda Malfoy. At first, he thought it was for her divorce, but as he skimmed through the legalese, it registered that this was a document giving Alfred Baker permission to break their solicitor-client confidentiality upon her death. Harry set it down and returned to the photos.

They were like so many he'd seen before, those taken as evidence at a domestic violence crime scene. Lucinda Malfoy had been beaten, raped and cursed numerous times, but never where the public could see. The last photo made his stomach lurch. She'd been branded on her back with the Malfoy crest. Harry wondered if the injuries and scars had been documented in her autopsy report.

Harry put the photos and the document into a large envelope and sealed it with his own crest. He took a deep breath and tried not to imagine the scene this would cause when he presented it to Lucius and Draco. Lucius was doing this out of fear and disbelief that his mother would leave him and his father. He therefore must have thought that Jonas Brighton had been controlling her...or was there more to it? He must have told Draco the story. So what didn't Draco know? Maybe it was just Lucius' guilt for not travelling with his mother as she had hoped. Maybe he knew Voldemort... Yes, that was it! Lucius must have believed both, that a vampire had controlled his mother and that it wasn't the vampire who killed her, but Voldemort. Harry could easily believe that Lucius wouldn't have told that part to his son – that the wizard he worshipped murdered his mother and that Lucius had taken the Mark the night he did so. He closed his eyes, thinking of Scorpius and hoping he would hear his voice soon.

A shimmer of magic passed through him. He stood up from his desk. A silvery mist took form on his desk and large eyes were staring at him. The otter scooted closer to him and whispered, "Harry, Alexei is at Kingsley's home. I thought you should know. Be careful and know I trust you."

"Fuck!" Harry said and sent a message back to Hermione thanking her. He slipped the envelope into his robes and Disapparated.

**************

"The Minister has a guest, Auror Potter. I will let him know you are here. Please wait in the parlour," Ansel, the Minister's head house-elf, said.

Harry walked into the room and stood by the massive fireplace. The room was stark of furnishings. Its main function was for wizards and witches to use the Floo Network in large numbers. The high castle rock walls, with banners from centuries gone by, gave the room a chill. 

"Harry, I see the grapevine is functioning tonight," Kingsley said as he entered the room. Despite the generous smile, Harry could tell the Minister was tired. His dressing gown sash was coming undone. "I won't ask which Patronus showed up at your home, but I'm thankful it did. Come, come into my office. Alexei has some grave concerns I hope you can put to rest."

Harry followed Kingsley out of the room and down a long hallway covered in previous Ministers' portraits. "I believe I can, Kingsley. I'm sorry you are getting wrapped up in this."

Kingsley stopped and turned towards Harry. His large brown eyes showed concern. "This is my job, Harry. As Head Auror, nothing about your character and loyalties should be challenged."

A shot of nerves coursed through Harry. Never had Kingsley even hinted about his loyalties. Kingsley raised his large hand and placed it on the dark panelled door. It opened. Harry knew Kingsley's office well. Many nights, in the early days after the war, they talked about their visions for the future. Others joined in, but it was usually just the two of them who stayed up by the fire, resting their feet on footstools while talking.

"Alexei," Harry said as he entered the room. 

"Auror Potter," Alexei responded, rising from the wooden chair to stand in front of Kingsley's desk. Harry noted that it wasn't one of the comfortable chairs, which Kingsley usually conjured for his guests. 

"Sit, both of you," Kingsley said as he rounded the large carved desk. 

Harry looked around for a chair and Summoned his favourite leather one near the fireplace. The papers and photos spread across the desk caught Harry's attention; he leant forward. Two images of Scorpius raised his adrenaline level higher. The first was of a very gaunt looking Scorpius; it looked like it had been taken the previous morning, possibly while Harry was at Luna's. He was asleep, but his cheekbones and thin arms were in view. The next was obviously taken after Scorpius had left Harry's home. He looked healthy and animated, despite it being early evening.

"I was just showing the Minister the remarkable change in Scorpius Malfoy. From my experience, I would say he had just fed on the blood of his mate."

Harry stayed silent and examined the rest of the papers. He didn't see anything of consequence except some brief excerpts from Lucius Malfoy saying that he was concerned as Scorpius seemed to be stronger than any of them expected but that the family felt he was safe. Harry could read between the lines of the interview Alexei did with Lucius. Lucius was letting Alexei know that he perceived Scorpius as being dangerous. Harry wondered where the interview had taken place. It certainly wasn't at the Manor or Scorpius would have gone ballistic. Lucius must have left his home and he must have been the one to have taken the pictures. The memory of Lucius holding Scorpius the first time he'd woken as a vampire, seemingly unafraid, came forward into Harry's thoughts. Lucius must have held out great hope that Scorpius wasn't afflicted as much as he was. Harry rubbed his forearm as he glanced at the photos again.

"And if he did, the problem would be... ?" Harry asked, challenging the Vampire Hunter to say what he believed aloud so Harry could dispense with it.

Alexei snorted and looked straight at Kingsley. He seemed to lean away from Harry in his chair. Harry suddenly felt as if he were contaminated. "The problem is if his mate is Head of the Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry raised his brow and looked over to Kingsley.

"Yes, that would be a problem," Kingsley said, "if the Head Auror could actually be influenced by such a creature."

Harry smiled to himself. Kingsley was giving him the benefit of the doubt and a chance to prove himself.

"Minister! Don't you see, the Head Auror wouldn't know he was being influenced. He would think everything was fine. He would force down any thought of doubt."

Harry sighed. "Look, can we stop talking about me in the third person? I'm right here, and I have not been, nor will I be, influenced by Scorpius Malfoy." 

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Then you do admit to being Scorpius' mate. I have to say, I find the situation incredulous."

Harry shook his head. "Yes, I could see that you would, Minister, but I'm not going to deny the relationship. It is not a new one, sir." 

Kingsley coughed repeatedly. He raised his hand for Harry to continue.

"Scorpius and I had an encounter two years ago, and given our positions, we held off in advancing the relationship any further. Considering he is a vampire of some sort, he won't be allowed to be an Auror, and therefore we decided to pursue the relationship."

Kingsley's eyes squinted and he shook his head. "Harry? What have you done?"

A surge of anger rushed through him. "What? What do you mean what have I done? I'm having a relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. Hell, Kingsley, he's the reason I got a divorce. This isn't something that came out of nowhere!"

"See," Alexei said in a tone that made Harry want to hex him. "He could control his questionable attraction for two years, but now he's been seduced into acting upon it."

Harry saw red; with great force, he gripped his wand, and with even greater force stopped himself from using it. 

"And you let him feed off of you?" Kingsley asked. Harry noted the Minister's fingers were on the edge of the desk, turning white with the pressure exerted on them.

"Yes, I did! He was dying, Kingsley! Lucius gave me a medallion that kept Scorpius from communicating with me, but it was killing him! It was a magical cairn, which involves Dark Magic to create it." Harry stopped and picked up the pictures. He handed the one of Scorpius sleeping to Kingsley. "See, this is what I was faced with. The wizard who I cared for, probably more than I should have, was dying. I had to save him."

Alexei sighed. "Yes, but you saved a vampire, Potter. You do know that you probably condemned others to their death."

There was something about the words that Alexei spoke, which struck a deep chord in Harry; it dredged up an old memory from his youth: Dumbledore telling him that he cared for Harry too much and that he was worth saving despite the anonymous people that would die because he did so. Harry smiled and felt a calmness wash over him. The only thing he was guilty of was loving someone special. "I understand your concern, Minister, but I am asking you the same thing I asked Lucius Malfoy, and that is to give me some time to work out the situation."

Kingsley worried his lower lip. He glanced at Alexei who appeared to be ready to jump out of his chair, and then glanced at Harry, who despite the recent outburst felt calm and confident. "Okay, Harry," Kingsley said. "You've got one week, but in the meantime, I'm putting you on administrative leave. You will be taking a holiday. We will revisit the situation next week."

"No!" Alexei yelled, bolting out of his seat. "Minister, you must understand. Scorpius is a threat to all of us! He's a threat to Auror Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And how is he a threat to me? I've already told you that this isn't a new relationship."

Alexei sneered, his nostrils flaring. He looked down at Harry and took a deep breath. "Just answer me this, Auror Potter. Have you had any thoughts, any visions that you didn't think were yours?"

Harry swallowed hard as images of fantasies of him and Scorpius came to the forefront of his thoughts. Never could he remember wanting to be taken so roughly, nor wanting to punish Scorpius until his arse was striped red. Were those his thoughts or were they Scorpius'? He closed his eyes for a moment and asked himself if it really mattered whose they were. They were theirs now. It was a shared fantasy and it turned both of them on. Yes, that is what it was: Scorpius allowed a release of thoughts that he would usually deny he had. More than feeling controlled, Harry felt a freedom.

"No, I haven't," Harry said.

"Very well," Kingsley stated as he rose from his chair and stifled a yawn with his fist. "Alexei, I am denying your request for now that I ask the Wizengamot tomorrow for the decree allowing you to execute Scorpius Malfoy on behalf of the Magical Community at large."

"What?" Harry shouted and, following Alexei, jumped out of his chair, his calmness having instantly evaporated. He advanced towards Alexei with his wand drawn. "You wanted to kill him? You fucking bastard!"

"Harry!" Kingsley shouted, pounding his fist on the desk. "Enough! I have given you one week to solve your situation. If you do not, then I will have to seriously consider what Alexei has requested. Now, good night to both of you." Kingsley Vanished, leaving the two wizards posturing for a duel.

Alexei shook his head. "You are a lost cause, Auror Potter. If you won't save yourself or the rest of us, then I will." Alexei wrapped his cloak around himself and disappeared.

Harry glanced around the empty office. It didn't seem quite so welcoming now. The sound of Kingsley's voice mentioning Scorpius and execution would not be something he would soon forget. His eyes landed on the paperwork and pictures. He took the pictures, shoved them in his pocket, and left the Minister's Mansion. 

*****************

The pillow still held Scorpius' scent. Harry tried to force himself to go to sleep. So much had happened; his brain swirled with conversations and pictures. He tried to silence his mind, hoping to hear Scorpius' voice. The longer he was silent, the more Harry felt uncomfortable about the situation. As his eyelids drifted lower, questions from deep inside arose: was Scorpius influencing him? He squelched the doubts by blurting out, "No!" He took a succession of calming breaths and thought about Scorpius' promise to visit him the following night. They would have much to talk about, but there would also be touches, and sex, and _blood_. Harry breathed in the smell of warm summer grass and drifted off.

*****************

_Harry!_

Harry jerked up to a sitting position. He shook his head, wondering if it really was Scorpius' voice or a remnant from his dream. The rising sun's rays pierced through the window; the clock said six.

"Dad."

Harry jumped. "Shit! Al, I didn't see you sitting there."

"Sorry, Dad, but I needed to talk."

"Sure," Harry said and grabbed his dressing gown, wrapping it around him as he slipped out of bed. "Just give me a moment to become coherent. Is there coffee?"

Al laughed. "Yes, there's coffee. Why don't you shower and meet me downstairs. I'll start breakfast."

"Er, the stock is running pretty low."

"Good thing I picked up some supplies on the way, then."

Harry scowled. "Am I that predictable?"

Al coughed. "I would have said yes, up until a few hours ago, but now, no."

"What? Don't be cryptic, son. I've only had about three hours sleep."

"We'll talk downstairs," Al said, punching Harry on the shoulder affectionately. Harry thought he heard Al mumble something about his best friend as he walked down the stairs.

The warm shower was a welcome relief. The urge to take a long relaxing one was strong, but his mind raced with the occurrences of the night before. He hurried as he remembered Draco and the possibility he'd make a formal request to the Wizengamot. He wouldn't be aware that Kingsley had given Scorpius a week's reprieve. 

"Al, I can't stay!" Harry said as he rushed down the stairs. "I've got to get to Malfoy Manor before Draco does something he'll never forgive himself for."

"Dad! Stop! You're in your Auror robes and I've been informed that you're on administrative leave."

"Fuck! Who the...forget it. It doesn't matter, I'm still Head Auror."

"Calm down, Dad. Mr Malfoy was still sleeping when I left thirty minutes ago. He drank all night and I'm pretty sure he won't be getting up any time soon. If he's anything like Scorpius, it will take him an hour to wake up properly and another hour to get dressed."

Harry took a deep breath and gave a small chuckle. "Yes, you're probably right. But just in case, I need to make sure he doesn't reach the Ministry before I get a chance to talk to him."

"Come on, have some coffee and the scones I brought."

Harry hesitated. "Scorpius, is he okay?"

Al gave a small grin. "Yes, Dad. We talked all night and he's fine. In fact, I tucked him into his bed. It was fascinating seeing him fade when morning broke. If he wasn't a vampire, I could see how someone might even fancy him."

Harry reached out and pulled Al into his arms. "I love you, you know," Harry whispered into his ear.

"I know, and I know you love Scorpius, too," Al said and held Harry a little tighter. "It explains a lot over the last few years."

Harry slowly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I should have been the one to tell you. I'm sure it must be awkward."

Al grabbed Harry's robe, pulled him towards the kitchen table, and pushed him down into a chair. "It just caught me off guard, Dad, that's all," Al said as he poured Harry a cup of coffee and pushed a platter of warm raisin scones in his direction.

Harry wanted to look away, but he knew he owed Al this conversation. He took a sip of the hot coffee and gathered his courage. "I'm surprised he told you, but I'm glad he did."

Al chuckled as he broke apart the scone and added copious amounts of butter. "He didn't. Well, I mean he did, but it was Mr Malfoy who let the cat out of the bag. After one too many brandies, he started using your name in vain."

Harry put his hand over his mouth trying to cover the laugh. 

"Mrs Malfoy finally dragged him off to bed around four this morning."

"Did you see Lucius?"

"No, but Scorpius' grandmother came in to say goodnight around two. I'd never seen her look so out of sorts. She's usually quite friendly towards me, but she seemed rather preoccupied."

"Did you and Scorpius talk about your friends?" Harry asked, hoping they did. Each of them needed to discuss the loss, and Harry hadn't had a chance to console either of them since the massacre. 

Al set his scone down on the plate and picked at the raisins. "Yeah, we did. Scorpius is really conflicted about it all."

"About what?" Harry asked, and glanced up at the clock. He wanted to talk to Albus, but he didn't trust Lucius to let Draco sleep in.

"Dad," Albus said, trying to regain Harry's attention. Harry recognised the tone and looked back over to his son.

"I'm sorry, go on."

"He knows what happened to them was horrible, but the vampire part of him shows no remorse."

Harry's stomach dropped. He felt guilty that he hadn't had the chance to discuss Scorpius' feelings with him when they were together. The need for blood and sex had overruled everything else.

"I mean, he says all the right words, but there's a difference in him. There's something in his eyes that just doesn't match up with what he's saying."

"I'm sure he's still adjusting. He seemed upset the first night he was in the hospital," Harry said, and glanced at the clock again.

"Dad, stop it. You don't have to defend Scorpius to me. Yes, he's a vampire, but he's still Scorpius to me. If you're going to be involved with him, then I think I should be allowed to give you my observations. I've known Scorpius for a long time; I recognise the differences."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He hated being so defensive and hadn't realised how much he was projecting his annoyance to anyone who criticised Scorpius. "I'm sorry, Al, of course, you can tell me. I think I'm still adjusting, too."

"It's okay. Finish your coffee and we can go."

Harry's brow furrowed. Bright green eyes stared back at him, challenging him to disagree. Harry, knowing Al had not only inherited his looks, but also his innate need to be involved and knowing what was going on, shook his head. 

"It's going to get nasty, Al, but it will be good to have you there." Harry drank the last dregs of his coffee and then pulled out the sealed folder from his robes. "I only have a few minutes to go over the facts, but you need to know that Scorpius is in grave danger from both Lucius and the Ministry."

Al's eyes widened as Harry quickly explained the photos.

They both jumped as a kitten entered the kitchen and howled.

"Shit, it's Lorcan! Scorpius must be awake," Harry said and ran over to pick up the frantically meowing kitten. The kitten gave a soft purr and then stilled. Harry stroked it and brought it up to his cheek. The kitten didn't move. "Fuck, Al, something's wrong!" 

Al tossed the pictures into the envelope and ran over to Harry. He took the cat, set it on a kitchen chair, and then wrapped his arm around Harry tightly.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around at what must have once been an elaborate bedroom but was now ransacked. The curtains were shredded and the sun's rays spilled onto the hardwood floors and torn apart bed.

"This is Scorpius' bedroom, Dad. He set the Protective Spells back in fifth year to let us all in. It doesn't look good, does it?"

**************

The constricting pain was excruciating; Scorpius tried to make each breath a shallow one. His eyes darted back and forth from his grandfather, father, and the vile Vampire Hunter. Letting this man enter into his home was unforgivable. Scorpius flexed his fingers; his nails protracted. The joy he knew he would feel if given the chance to set them deep into the wizard's chest kept him alert. He licked his lips, almost tasting the blood. 

Scorpius tried to hear what his father was screaming about, but it made no sense. Why was his grandfather allowing this man to stay? His grandfather kept looking over at him. Scorpius was trapped in magical bindings spelled by his own father; couldn't he see what it was doing to him? Scorpius tried to speak, but his voice was silenced. His muscles became taut as the Vampire Hunter came closer. He could smell the blood that coursed through his veins; it held the scent of another vampire. Scorpius grimaced as he saw the wand raised and his father yelling out, "No!" and trying to raise his own wand towards the Vampire Hunter. His grandfather pounced on his father and wrapped his arms around him as he continued to scream and struggle. The flash of green was coming straight at him; he closed his eyes, hoping his spirit would survive, knowing this was the end. The last thing that registered as he collapsed to the floor was a sound that shook the walls and the ground beneath him.

The marble floor was cool to his cheek. An aroma woke him from nothingness. He could breathe deeply and the scent filling the air was delicious, but sleep, daylight sleep, called to him. Tonight he would drink the blood that nourished him, which tasted of sweetened blackberry wine. His eyelashes met only for a second.

"Wake up, Scorpius! Now!" Harry yelled.

The voice registered deep in his brain and he was compelled to follow the demand. The binds were loosening as the spell appeared to be fading, but still he couldn't reach out from the corner nor could his spirit find a way in. He willed it back to the small creature sleeping on Harry's kitchen chair. Scorpius rose from the floor and was surprised to see Al standing with his back to him, protecting him, with his wand drawn. Someone had blackened the windows, and he could finally see clearly. The ground was covered with rubble and the chandelier dangled from the ceiling precariously. His eyes, though, settled on Harry, who was yelling at his father and grandfather. The Vampire Hunter looked dazed, crumpled amongst the debris, but he was alive and moving. 

"Don't say a word," Al mumbled. "Dad will take care of this."

"The Vampire Hunter, Al," Scorpius whispered. "Get him out of here or I will kill him."

Al turned his head and grinned at Scorpius. "Please don't. You know I hated being on clean-up duty."

Scorpius blew an air kiss at him and then raised one of his hands, showing off his nails. "It would be extremely messy."

Al turned back to face those across the expansive room. Harry was pulling out the envelope. "Scorpius, listen to what my dad is saying."

"No, Lucius! You had it wrong from the beginning. You were lied to and you in turn lied to Draco."

"What lies?" Scorpius whispered.

"Shh."

"Don't listen to him, Lucius! You know the truth, you lived the truth," the man curled up on the floor said.

"Lucius, I have proof. It wasn't a vampire your mother was involved with. Your father made it up. He had her killed because she wanted a divorce. Brighton was his business partner and things went bad. He set the vampire up."

"No!" Lucius said. "My mother would never have left my father of her own accord. She adored him; she adored me."

Scorpius was trying to take it all in. What did any of this have to do with him? Why was his father staring at his grandfather in horror? 

"Lucius, look at the pictures. Your mother was fifteen when she had you. Your father beat and raped her. He even branded her. She stayed for you. She loved you, but after you chose not to travel with her..."

The Vampire Hunter was gathering strength; he staggered up and placed himself next to Lucius. "Lucius, those are lies. Abraxas had evidence, which he presented to the Minister. The Minister, after the Wizengamot reviewed the evidence, gave me the direct order to kill the creature that controlled your mother."

"Ha," Harry burst out. "And tell me, Lucius, how many times did you bribe a Minister for favours? Do you think your father wasn't capable of providing false testimony and adding a little something to make it happen quickly?"

Lucius sneered at Harry and threw the pictures across the room. "You forget, Potter, my mother was pregnant when she died. My father showed me the autopsy report. The father of the abomination was Brighton."

Harry rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand, the pictures returned to his hands. He rifled through them quickly, trying never to let his eyes drift from the hands that held wands. "Here," he said, producing the picture of Lucinda Malfoy kissing Alfred Baker and then turned it over for him to read. "This is the wizard she was in love with. This wizard was the father of her child, your sibling. It was Alfred Baker, her divorce solicitor."

Lucius snatched the picture out of Harry's hand, glanced at it, and then tore it in half. "Lies, Potter, all lies."

Scorpius watched intensely as Harry stepped towards his father. Never had he seen them this close together. He'd always thought Harry was taller than his father, but he was wrong; it was just his presence that made it seem that way.

"Draco, don't let Lucius do this. You will never forgive yourself. If you don't believe me, ask him who killed his mother and then what happened later that night."

Scorpius sighed as he watched his father posture and give a snide look to Harry. "I know it was Brighton, Potter."

Harry's brow lifted. "Really?"

"Yes, of course it was," Alexei snapped. "That is what Abraxas told the Minister and we all saw the marks on her neck. He killed her because she was pregnant with his child. And, even you know, Auror Potter, that only a few vampires let their children be born."

Harry clenched his teeth and only his lips moved as he spoke to the Vampire Hunter. "You killed an innocent vampire, Alexei."

Alexei laughed hysterically. "There are no innocent vampires!"

Scorpius stopped watching everyone but his grandfather. It was at his knee that he'd learned to mask his feelings, that he'd learned to control his emotions, and that he'd learned all about the Malfoy and Black families. Lucius' jaw muscle twitched. It was only once, but Scorpius knew then that his grandfather was hiding something, but still he didn't understand what the significance of it was.

"Draco, ask your father. I believe you can tell when he's telling the truth or not."

Draco glanced down at the torn picture on the floor and then looked up to his father. "Father, who killed Grandmother Lucinda?"

Lucius' face paled. "It...it...it wasn't Brighton," he stammered.

Draco took a deep breath. Scorpius could hear it from across the room. "Who did? And what happened afterwards?"

Al glanced over his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Lucius cleared his throat. "It was the Dark Lord, Draco, but you must understand, my mother was being controlled by the vampire Brighton, just as Scorpius is starting to control Auror Potter. We can't let that happen."

"Fucking bastard!" Scorpius said and everyone but Al turned to look at him. "You let him in to kill me! Oh my God, Grandfather, how could you? I thought you loved...."

Harry shook his head. "No, Scorpius, stay out of it. Lucius didn't know that his mother wasn't involved with a vampire. His father told him and he believed him. He didn't know."

"Father! What happened afterwards?" Draco asked loudly.

"Scorpius," Lucius said, his voice pleading. "You don't understand what you are capable of. I've seen..."

"No! You thought you saw, but you didn't see anything!" Harry yelled.

"Father! Tell me," Draco demanded again.

Lucius' jaw locked. Scorpius knew that the next words out of his mouth would be the truth.

"I led the Dark Lord to my mother's place of hiding and was then given the Dark Lord's Mark."

"Fucking hell!" Draco cried out and dashed away from the group towards Scorpius. Al raised his wand. Scorpius appreciated the gesture, but it wasn't necessary.

"Scorpius, forgive me," Draco said as he stood at the barrier's edge. Scorpius crossed the weakened invisible line and fell into his father arms.

"No! Mr Malfoy, he can't forgive you. He's a vampire!" Alexei shouted and then a blast of red left his wand. Draco dropped to the ground. 

Scorpius leapt across the floor in one stride. Only the single word, "Avada" left Alexei's mouth before blood shot out from his jugular vein. Scorpius laughed as his hand reached down again, and his nails pierced through clothing and skin, reaching muscles and bone. It felt exhilarating to be covered in the dark sticky liquid. It was a great kill— a Vampire Hunter— and Scorpius felt proud. He pulled the still beating heart out of Alexei's chest and lifted it up, showing off his accomplishment.

"Oh, Scorpius," he heard Harry say. It sounded sad. Wasn't he proud?

The room became silent and then Scorpius screamed in terror as a black mist seeped out from the Vampire Hunter. A primal fear arose in him and he recognised what is was and that it had come for revenge. The blackness surrounded him and a pain deep inside, shot through every artery, boiling his blood. He keeled over on top of Alexei's eviscerated body.

****************

"Shh, Scarhead, he's coming around."

"Malfoy, shut it."

"OhmyGod. I'minhell," Scorpius murmured.

Two people rushed over, one on each side. A snicker came from somewhere else in the room.

Every cell of his body hurt. Somehow, he knew it was morning without opening his eyes and the warmth of the rising sun's rays across his bed felt good. He couldn't think clearly; searching through his memories felt like running through sludge. And then a thought struck him.

"I'm alive?" he mumbled.

"Yes, you're alive, Scorpius," his father said and reached down, taking one hand in his. 

The touch felt good, and he wanted more. There was something missing from inside him and he felt lonely and scared for the first time since childhood. Another person grasped his other hand and he felt a spark. He recognised the touch. His fingertips of their own accord stroked the palm of the latter.

"What's happened to me?"

"Shh. Later. Just rest now. Everything is fine," he heard his father say.

"No, tell me. I—I feel different."

His hand was squeezed tighter, and then someone sat down on the bed next to him. He wanted to open his eyes, but it was too difficult.

"You killed Alexei Petrov," Harry said. Scorpius smiled to himself. Of course, it was Harry sitting next to him. Then he remembered flashes of blood and the heart that he held in his hand, feeling it pulse and enjoying every beat.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I—I didn't...."

"Scorpius, we know. You've been forgiven and pardoned. Alexei tried to kill you without a warrant."

The news was startling to hear, but why did he hurt so much? "But...but...what is wrong with me?" 

"Nothing, son, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

A welcomed hand brushed across his forehead and then through his short hair. 

"Scorpius, Alexei's father, Grigori Petrov put a curse on any vampire that tried to harm his son. His vampire spirit somehow stole your vampire magic."

"Shouldn't I be dead, then?"

Harry laughed and Scorpius' father joined in.

"Only if you were undead to begin with," Harry said and then gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. He heard his father groan. "A normal vampire, losing his vampiric abilities would have probably disintegrated into dust. But, you, still being alive, it left you with being you."

"God, Potter, could you be any more cryptic? Scorpius, your blood is now normal," Draco said. Scorpius filled in the rest. He was a wizard once again.

Scorpius sighed. It sounded too bizarre and he wasn't sure he quite understood any of it, but he knew there was still something wrong with him. Never had he felt so empty, even with Harry's touch. 

Someone else entered the room and then a cool wet cloth stroked his forehead and face.

"He needs rest; visiting time is over," a stern female voice said.

Scorpius wanted to protest, but the urge to sleep was too tempting. He forced his eyes to open, and through the slits, he watched his father and Harry go through the door together, followed by a Healer shutting the door behind them.

"Strange sight seeing them together, isn't it?"

The corners of Scorpius' mouth struggled to turn up. "Yes, and I'm not sure I like it. How come she didn't kick you out?"

Al walked over to the side of Scorpius' bed and set down a small furry bundle he held in his arms. The kitten walked up Scorpius' body and rubbed his cheeks.

"Lorcan," Scorpius whispered and then took in deep breaths as the kitten bathed his face. The hollowness slowly began to dissipate.

"I'm your bodyguard. Our Head Auror wants to make sure you survive and are fit for duty."

Scorpius lifted his hand, which felt like a dead weight, and rubbed his glued together eyelashes. "They're going to let me come back?" Then the moment of joy became clouded. "No, not if it means...."

"It doesn't mean _that_ ," Al said and poked Scorpius in the side with his wand. "Dad resigned."

Scorpius coughed and then groaned in agony as the muscles in his rib cage pulled. "No!" he sputtered out. "I won't let him do it."

Al snorted. "Like you have any say in it," he said teasingly. "Seriously, I've never seen him happier. It's only been a week and already I've heard him humming around the house. James and Lily came home to make sure he hadn't gone mental. He kicked them out and spent most of his time playing with your cat."

"What will he do now?" Scorpius asked and tried to give Lorcan a stroke.

Al shrugged. "No clue but, for the first time in his life, he's going to do whatever the hell he wants. Kingsley went apoplectic, but Uncle Ron took Dad's place, and it's going well."

Scorpius gave a shallow cough and then bit his lower lip. His shoulders shook.

"What?" Al asked.

"Grandfather is going to shit peacocks when he finds out I'm taking orders from a Weasley."

Al shoved the point of his wand deeper into Scorpius' side. "Careful, Malfoy, I'm half Weasley."

"Yeah, but you don’t order me around. Though I might like it if you did," Scorpius said and gave a deliberate wink.

"Hell, Malfoy, save that shit for my father." Al laughed and then sat down on edge of the bed. "God, it will be great to have you back, you wanker. But for fuck's sakes, you'll be cleaning up your own messes from now on."

Scorpius snorted as he remembered the rush of being the ultimate predator. He wondered how his sisters and Seanmhair were. "I don't think that will be happening again. Sorry, Potter."

Al shook his head. "It's okay, mate. But you owe me one. My Aunt Hermione will be coming by in a few days to interview you before you come back. The Ministry wants to know if you know where the Baobhan Sith are buried."

A memory, like a forgotten dream, brought forth images and sacred stories that were centuries old. "I have no idea," Scorpius said, glancing at Lorcan curled up on his chest, purring. He then looked over at the bedside table and saw his wand. Curiosity about whether he'd regained his wizard status struck him. He tried reaching for it, but his hand fell to the side of the bed, despite a renewed strength coursing through him. Al picked up the wand, placed it in Scorpius' hand, and helped him wrap his fingers around it. Scorpius pointed towards the window, and it opened. The morning air swept in. He sighed with relief.

"So, um, Harry still, um....Fuck, I don't know how to ask...."

Al rolled his eyes. "Yes, Dad wants you, but for the life of me I don't know why."

Scorpius huffed and tapped his wand on the sheet covering his groin. "Cause, I'm the best, Al. I've told you that since we were fifteen."

"Malfoy, you're a total prick. I don't want to hear about you shagging my father."

Scorpius sniggered and then let the wand roll out of his hand as he yawned. A sense of contentment overcame him. He stroked the purring kitten.

******************

The soft sounds emanating from the balcony woke Harry from a blissful sleep. 

_Join me._

Harry reached for his glasses on the bedside table. His fingers touched a blade's edge. He withdrew his hand quickly; there was blood coming from a small slice on his middle finger. His second attempt at reaching for his glasses was more successful. 

He rolled out of bed and padded across the floor to the opened doors. Scorpius was leaning against the jasmine-covered railing, plucking his lute. Harry stared for a moment, enjoying the scene; Scorpius noticed him and smiled. The horizon was pink with shots of orange, the sky overhead still dark and covered with persistent stars. The trees, though, made Harry's heart still; they were filled with woodland fairies blinking with each strum.

"I see you have company," Harry said as he walked towards Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded and continued to play.

"And I also see you transfigured your lute back."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Harry came closer and held out his finger for Scorpius to inspect. He smiled as Scorpius wetted his lips before parting them. Scorpius' tongue curled around Harry's finger. The tingling numbness he felt was intoxicating. His body responded and his cock rose from its slumber. With his other hand, he lifted Scorpius' dressing gown and stroked his bum; it was warm to the touch. "Your lute made a lovely paddle and also sounded quite nice across your arse." Scorpius' eyes widened and he released Harry's finger from his mouth.

"Really? Do tell," Scorpius teased, reaching out to stroke Harry's erection.

Harry laughed and pinched Scorpius' bum.

"Well, then, the next time I'm a _bad_ Auror, I might let you play with it again."

Harry took the lute from Scorpius' other hand, balancing it on the railing. His fingers undid the tied sash and pushed the opened gown over Scorpius' shoulders; it slid down to his bare feet. His hands wrapped around Scorpius' waiting cock. 

"We only have an hour before you leave for work. If you're going to beat my record for being the youngest Head Auror, then you shouldn't be late." 

Scorpius leant forward and brushed his warm, full lips across Harry's. His fingertips traced the healing cuts across Harry's shoulders and with gentle pressure, he pushed Harry down to his knees. 

Harry looked up as he took the length into his mouth. He thought Scorpius looked like an angel as the rising sun crowned his hair.

_I'll never let you go._

**finis**


End file.
